Everything To Me
by Anita Reese
Summary: My life was over. I had always imagined dying with Edward. Knowing that his eyes would be the last thing I would see. Knowing that I lived my eternity together with him. Stupid blood-sucker. She ruined everything. Bella&Edward fic
1. Blood Sucker

**Bella's Point of View**

MY EYES slowly opened. I could barely make out the room surrounding me; everything was a blur of white colors. I saw a figure, but could not make out anything. It almost looked like an angel – except for something was evil about it. I could not be certain, but I blinked, trying to focus my poor eyesight. I could smell disinfecting solutions and the familiar scent of blood. My eyes drifted to the sheets atop me, which were stained with the red filth. I could scarcely hear from the ringing in my ears. What had happened? A few images flooded my mind, beckoning me to remember childbirth. I wanted to clutch my stomach in pain, but I decided against it.

"Bella, Bella," a soprano voice consoled me. It sounded like a musical melody sent from the heavens. Perhaps this was an angel. All I knew was that I wanted to hear this voice more and more...

"Stay with me, Bella," I heard the sweet voice say. I tried to smile and nod my head, ready to listen to the candied voice. Instead, my head bobbed and I made some kind of horrific grimace, I was sure. I had never been beautiful when I was tired. I always had shadows underneath my eyes or I couldn't focus. Right now I assumed I did both. I tried to keep my eyes wide at least so I could see the person who was speaking. "I need a name – a boy name," it added.

I could barely remember a small child in my arms. Dark hair. Green eyes. A perfect face...

"Edward," I drawled, my voice loud to my own sensitive hearing. I remembered Edward. I could easily remember running my fingers through his smooth hair, looking into his liquid topaz eyes... Suddenly I could hear the beat of my heart. I couldn't stick to the thought for much longer - I was distracted by a pen scratching on paper. I started to gain a little more consciousness. My mind was beginning to clear.

"What about a middle name?" The voice cooed, gently. I had heard this voice somewhere. But where? My mind was not working as it should. I struggled to think of a middle name as swiftly as possible. I suddenly recognized some unique features – flaming red hair and a sharp nose. It was beautiful, but all too familiar.

"Masen," I murmured, trying to test the nurse's hearing abilities. She quickly scribbled down the middle name, and then added my last name to the birth certificate. I tried to sit up straight, but my body felt heavy. My eyelids drooped again. I couldn't stay awake... it had to be from all the drugs.

I snapped my head to the side to see the digital clock on the mahogany end table beside me. I had to squint to make out the red numbers: four fifty-three.

I returned my gaze to where the nurse had been sitting. The cushioned stool was evacuated. I didn't even hear the chair squeak when the nurse had left it, nor did I hear her footsteps.

It was all too awkward. I wanted my brain to work, but my over dosage of drugs had left me groggy. I felt smooth, silky skin brush up against my shoulder. I turned my head to see, but something – a hand – had steadied me. I wanted to brush the coldness away like a fly, but it proved impossible to move at all.

I suddenly realized that it was not skin, but lips. Cold lips were working up to my neck. I angrily wanted it to stop. The lips lingered on my neck before I felt a shot of pain. Too late I recognized that teeth were plunging into my neck. Blood was being sucked right out of me. What little color I had left in my warm cheeks soon disappeared.

My life was over. I had always imagined dying with Edward. Knowing that his eyes would be the last thing I would see. Knowing that I lived my eternity together with him.

Stupid blood-sucker. She ruined everything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She died at approximately four fifty five AM," the slight nurse told the doctor, washing her hands thoroughly underneath the silver faucet. She twisted the water off, and grabbed a paper towel from the rack. She threw it away into the waste basket and flopped into a cushioned stool by the steel counter. She used a red rubber band to arrange her hair into a messy ponytail. Even without putting much care into her hair, it was still unbelievably gorgeous and shiny. The doctor hadn't had many nurses like her in a long time. It was kind of like a luxury.

"Where is she now?" the doctor asked, pointlessly. He knew that the nurse had taken her body and was probably having the gravestone arranged by now. This nurse was always on top of things – but he couldn't resist the chance to hear her soft voice. He pushed his dark spectacles higher on his nose and stared at the nurse.

"In heaven, I'd presume," she stated, a smirk playing across her ruby red lips, "or hell." she muttered, under her breath. The doctor didn't hear, but grinned. He turned to the door and placed his hand on the doorknob and questioned, "Yes, but where is the body? I must write a -"

"I've already done it," she said simply. She placed her ivory colored hand on top of his tan one, successfully thwarting him from the door. "Trust me. Please." His blue eyes searched her crimson ones. A smile stretched across his face.

"Fine. You are the most accomplished nurse," he gave in. Another question came to his mind. "What about the child?" he interrogated. Surely she would have an answer for this.

The nurse slipped her hand away, sighing. A troubled look was cast over her amazingly cat-like features. Her lower lip jutted out for a moment, before she spoke. "I'm not so certain. The fellow doctors and nurses are attempting to locate the father. If all else fails, I will certainly adopt the boy, and bring it up as my own." she said, turning her back to the doctor. "Oh, how I always wanted to be a mother," she lied. She grinned sinisterly, thankful that the doctor did not see this.

"I'm sure you would make a great mother," the doctor agreed. "However, I hope the father will be found soon. I would not doubt that he could be found, actually, in a town this small," his voice trailed off as he thought of other things.

"Thank-you," the nurse turned to the doctor and smiled breathtakingly. Her crimson eyes were full of mischief and lies, but her lips were curved into the prettiest smile the doctor had ever seen.

"Very well," he said, turning towards the door, unable to take his eyes off of her, "Victoria." He turned the doorknob and left the room.

"Indeed."


	2. Eternity

**Edward's Point of View**

My phone vibrated in the pocket of my leather jacket. I wanted to ignore it, but there was always the slight chance that Bella might have called. She hadn't even bothered to call me in nine months, which brought two unfamiliar emotions into play.

First was worry. I was worried that my Bella might have landed herself in the hospital again, or perhaps even – no... I would not think about that. The other was fear, which was rather similar – except I was afraid that she would no longer want me. That maybe she took my words too seriously nine months ago.

My curiosity got the better of me. I flipped open the silver sliver of a phone, and let some of my breath out sharply. It was a number that I had seen before. It was one of the hospital's numbers. I suppose Carlisle had just wanted to check up on me.

Still, I brought the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I asked, irritably. My eyes wandered around the wet street. It had rained a few hours ago, leaving the earthy smell fresh. A couple lonely souls were bustling across the sidewalks, starting their shopping early. It was almost six o'clock in the morning, yet still as dark as night.

"Mr. Cullen?" a voice barked. It wasn't Carlisle. I wondered what this could possibly be about. Nothing came to mind. My eyes shifted towards a dark alley. I decided against walking in there, but instead leaned against the brick. A young woman sipped a coffee as she passed me by, sending a draft of warm caffeine smells towards me.

"Speaking," I replied. Carlisle must have given the hospital my number, for I knew that not a soul – except for Bella's – knew this number.

"I am calling you in regards to Isabella Swan," the man on the line said, calmly. Fear immediately grasped me. What happened? "It is our understanding that you are the father of Edward Masen Swan."

I couldn't speak. Bella had been pregnant? I was a... father? "Y-yes," I managed to choke out. My hand was shaking violently, making it impossible to hold the phone. "Is there a problem?" I asked, regaining composure.

Avoiding the question, the man said, "You need to pick up your child within two days at the Forks General Hospital." He wasn't planning on giving me any unnecessary details. My eyebrows pulled together as I tried to think of what could have possibly happened. I did not speak of what came to mind.

"Why?" I managed to ask, steadying my shaky hand. "Is something wrong?"

"Haven't you heard?" the voice roared, unable to sympathize with me. "Isabella Swan died this morning after bearing the child."

The world stopped. No. No. No. This was not happening – it could not be true. Bella hadn't died – maybe this was just a prank call. "When?" I growled.

"Around five o'clock AM." That was all I needed to know. The line disconnected from the other side. I snapped the phone shut, and angrily crumpled it up into a strange shape. I tore it apart, watching my hands furiously.

I caused Bella to die. The realization dawned on me, only inflicting more pain. My head hung low as I walked to my parked silver Volvo, unable to think of anything besides Bella. I didn't want to believe she was dead. I needed more evidence than just words.

I started the ignition and sped towards Forks. I had been living in Seattle for a while. At night it was always full of people – so it was practically impossible to get noticed a lot for just lurking around at night. I also couldn't bear being farther away from Bella. Sometimes I would go to Forks and watch her sleep, but I never spoke to her after...

After _that_.

I can vividly remember her face when she was angry. It was quite rare, actually, but she always wrinkled her pretty nose and her cheeks were a beautiful shade of rose. But it hadn't exactly been a cute reason for her being angry. I didn't want to make her angrier, so I quickly left. I also hoped she would forgive me, and yet still be happy.

I hoped she had been happy while she was pregnant. I cannot believe that I didn't notice. I made an abrupt turn into the hospital parking lot. As soon as I parked, I dashed towards the entrance doors. It was pouring rain and I quickly shook some water off as I entered the main lobby.

"Edward?" one of the doctors asked. Disbelief was obvious on his face. I could recognize that face anywhere – it was Carlisle. He greeted me with a firm handshake, and sighed. "I'm afraid you aren't here on a happy occasion."

"No," I shook my head. "W-what happened?" I asked, struggling for words. Struggling for anything. Carlisle merely gestured for me to follow him. We walked down a narrow hallway and he opened a door that read 'NURSERY' in bold, gold letters above the doorway. I walked in first with Carlisle following me closely.

My throat felt uncomfortably dry as I stood inside. The baby blue paint was chipped in a thousand different areas. The carpet was a worn beige color. There were parts where it was bleached, which I assume was because of baby vomit. There were a few cribs cast on the walls, with little stars hanging over them.

I immediately noticed a newborn with dark hair and bright green eyes. I wanted to cry out for Bella. "His name is Edward Masen Swan," Carlisle said, although I already knew this. He said this all rather softly, as if he were afraid he would disturb the sleeping infant. "We can change his last name to Cullen, seeing as..." his voice trailed off.

I picked up the boy and cradled him in my arms. I had never expected to be a father – honestly, I had been pretty sure it was impossible – but now this boy had no mother. I tried not to think of Bella, and said dryly, "Yes, please do."

The baby had a thick head full of dark brown hair, reminding me of Bella's hair instantly. His eyes were now closed, unlike before. I glanced towards the ceiling, bedecked with stars. I noticed that Carlisle had left the room, giving me alone time with my son.

"I'll call you Masen," I whispered, listening to the child slowly breathe. I will never see Bella breathe again. I will never hear her heart beat faster as I bend down to kiss her. I will never get to change her into a vampire...

Therefore, I will never spend an eternity with her.

Bella is gone.


	3. Confirmed

"Edward!" Alice flung open the newly gold painted door that led to apartment number two twenty-four. Her eyes displayed a mixture of the emotions sadness and happiness. The sadness was easily from Bella being dead. They used to talk a lot, from what I could remember. I positively knew that the happiness was from seeing me. When was the last time I had spoken with Alice? It seemed like centuries ago.

"Alice," I said as calmly as I could manage. My jaw felt permanently clenched from the tragedy that had happened oh – two hours ago. My throat was dry – as if I had been crying. But vampires couldn't cry, so it wasn't from that. Alice was waiting for me to say something, but I didn't say a word.

"Where is the baby?" she finally asked as she poked her head out of the doorway. I suppose she thought I might have left him on the floor. "I swear you brought him with you in my vision," she explained, resting her eyes back on me curiously.

"I made a last minute decision to leave him with Carlisle," I replied hotly. I didn't understand why I was suddenly fuming from just talking to her. I tried to control my emotions by taking a few deep breaths. Alice looked defeated for a fleeting moment. Then she sighed, "Well, why don't you come in? I redecorated the place since last time you visited." Alice took a step back and let me walk into the living room.

The room was sparkling from the cleanliness of it. There was a dandelion yellow sofa a few feet from the wall. It had various shades of soft green pillows decorating it. There was a glass coffee table in the middle of the room with a newspaper sitting on it and a few yellow roses in a green vase. The table sat upon a fuzzy cream colored rug. The floor was a shiny white color, and extremely reflective. I noticed my own eyes staring at me, and quickly glanced up.

"H-how do you like the room, Edward?" Alice asked conversationally. Her lips trembled out of nervousness. I could tell I probably looked about ready to murder someone – which I was. Alice hoped that she wasn't my victim. She also knew exactly what I was planning on saying her. She braced herself with a forced, unsteady smile.

"Is yellow your new favorite color?" I raised my eyebrows, changing my strategy on last minute's notice. Her eyes brightened at the question. She smiled easily now.

"Yellow is such a happy color, don't you think?" she mused, adjusting a sunflower that sat on top of the granite counters. She touched the flower lovingly, and let her hands slip towards the glass vase before turning her attention back to me. Her gold-flecked eyes widened when she realized exactly what I was up to. "Edward..." she began.

"Does it make you happy that Bella – my only happiness – is now gone?" I asked, coolly. She walked towards me gracefully, with an angry expression that would put all vampires to shame. She stared into my eyes, her white face glowing with hatred for me.

"It's not _my fault_, Edward!" Alice said, angrily. "God, sometimes you are so one-minded! Did it even cross your mind that I didn't want this to happen either? It's not like I hoped Bella would die or give birth to a child or something!"

"Why didn't you tell me that Bella was pregnant?" I placed my hands on her porcelain-colored shoulders and shook her. "Why, Alice? Why?" She hardly moved, and instead growled at me, baring her teeth.

"It wasn't _my_ right to tell you, Edward," Alice said simply, cooling down much quicker than I could manage. Her voice was barely audible. My hands slipped off her bare shoulders. "Bella told me not to tell you," she swallowed. She adjusted the tiny straps of her pale yellow sundress and glared at me.

"She – what?" My hands balled into fists. Alice was telling the truth, I knew it. As much as I didn't want to accept it, I believed her. But why would Bella hide her pregnancy from me?

"I know exactly what you're going to say," Alice averted her eyes toward the grassy-green colored wallpaper and let out some of her breath. "I can't tell you why she did it. I don't _know_ why."

"Is she..." my voice broke, "...really dead?" I tried to read her expression. She shifted uncomfortably on her feet while staring holes into them. Her feet were strapped into dandelion-colored stilettos.

It was silent for what felt like forever. Typically, I was a very patient vampire, but today I was incredibly impatient. I needed answers. Now. I tried reading her mind, but she was keeping me out with '50 Incredible Ways to Keep Jasper Entertained'. Disgusted, I tried to block out _her_ thoughts.

"Yes," Alice croaked. "Bella is dead, Edward... I'm so sorry!" She threw her arms around my waist, trying to comfort me with a tight hug. I let out a sharp intake of breath that I had been holding for far too long.

A sensation of calmness washed over my body. I suddenly noticed Jasper leaning against a wall in the hallway, which I assumed led to their bedroom, or lack there of. Whatever pain I had just felt slipped from my grasp. Alice loosened her grip around me and turned towards Jasper. She parted her lips as if to say something, but Jasper cut her off.

"Edward, are you alright?" he asked. It was a stupid question, he realized.

"Now I am," I muttered. Jasper felt a little guilty for forcing me into this emotion. I completely hated what he was doing, but right now I no longer felt like ripping Alice's head off.

"Do you know who did this to her?" Alice asked me, quietly. She glanced up at me for a passing moment, before realizing that her question surprised me. She pulled her eyebrows together confusedly. "You mean... you actually thought she died from child-birth?" Alice suppressed a grin.

I nodded my head curtly. Jasper shot Alice a dirty look, and immediately her lips stopped twitching. "Bella didn't die during _that_," Alice reassured me. It wasn't much of a reassurance. "I think... she was killed." I must've looked baffled, because she elaborated, "You know. A vampire sucked her blood...?" 

My jaw dropped. "A vampire? Who? You don't think Rosalie – "

"No, not Rosalie – gee, Edward, did you think Rosalie hated Bella enough to do that?" Alice shook her head with disbelief. "None of us killed Bella, alright? It easily could've been a vicious newborn who happened to be at the hospital. I mean, the scent of Bella's blood had to be pretty strong."

I shook my head vehemently. "No, not Bella," I whispered, trying to convince myself.

Alice plopped down on the sofa, where Jasper was sitting now. She gently closed her eyelids, and sighed. "We need to work on the funeral, Edward," she said musically. Jasper wrapped his arm around her thin waist. He was still emitting calmness throughout the room.

"I suppose," I said offhandedly, still not quite accepting the fact that Bella was dead. Maybe the newborn hadn't sucked all of her blood? That had never happened... but what if she was a vampire?

Alice interrupted my thoughts. "We've already decided. Bella is being buried tomorrow," she whispered.

If I'll even live for tomorrow, I can't be sure.

**Author's Note: Wow, I can't believe how many people liked this story. Anyway, thanks everyone who is reading this and especially to those who are reviewing. I appreciate the feedback a lot. Next chapter, I promise, things will start to get interesting.**


	4. Funeral Games

It was raining. It was everything I expected a funeral to be – dull, wet, and not the least bit reminding of the life the person led. I'm positive Bella would have wanted her funeral somewhere sunny, like Florida. I still remembered how she missed the brown colors of Phoenix, in what seemed like an eternity ago. I saw her mother wiping her eyes with as dry of a tissue as she could find.

I didn't want to hear the drone of everyone's thoughts. The whole town was at the funeral, making an indistinct hum of voices reverberate inside my head. I nudged the livid green grass with my foot, waiting impatiently for the funeral to proceed.

Alice cradled Masen in her cold arms, a strange expression upon her face. Her eyes were wide and unblinking. She had a crooked smile on her face that only made me more curious as to what she was thinking. However, I did not have to wait to find out. She lightly brushed my hand with her fingertips and stated, "Edward."

"Yes?" I answered, noting the dark mahogany coffin in the distance. It matched the color of Bella's hair, I observed wryly. I returned my gaze to Alice, where Masen was tugging on the dark blue rain jacket that she was wearing.

Alice's expression changed quickly, and she threw me a reassuring look. "Don't be so sad, okay, Edward? You never know, it might rub off on Masen. You don't want him to grow up unhappily, do you?" she added, wiping some water off of his nose. He breathed evenly, although his nose changed to a ripe shade of rose.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, my hands barely sweeping the shoulder of her rain jacket as she turned away. She glanced at me and parted her lips. She was ready to say something, I was sure of it, when someone began the funeral. People lined up around the burial, where a good six foot high hole was.

Alice displayed a brief expression of relief, and walked away abruptly. I followed as I looked up at the dismal gray sky. The rain got heavier with each step I took. I returned my attention to the funeral.

Loud thoughts began to buzz inside of my head. It was impossible to block out these thoughts. _I wonder if anyone will realize that Miss Swan isn't inside the coffin, _an old lady thought, sticking her dark cane into the moist ground. _ I still disapprove of her having a child at such a tender age..._

My jaw clenched out of habit. I stole a glance towards Alice, who was humming a lullaby to Masen. I began trying to listen to the thoughts centered on Bella. It was not long before I heard: _I bet it's true that Bella's body was never found. I guess I found the perfect day to volunteer at the hospital – I even heard that one nurse was going to dispose of the body! I bet she burned it or something. _ Lauren's voice was nearly a sneer inside of my head.

I noticed that I was growling. It was, thankfully, barely audible over the pounding of the rain. I had to find a way to open that coffin – to see whether Bella was really inside there or not.

No – that would be stupid. I'd probably end up arrested, especially with Chief Swan here. But what if Bella really was alive? Then everyone would be on a search for her body – but then again, that would bring chaos. But – Bella – she's probably in that coffin. I'm probably just getting ahead of myself.

The corners of my lips twitched. I was going to drive myself crazy if I didn't do something. My whole body nearly shook with anxiety. I had never really felt like this before...

I could clearly see myself opening up the coffin and revealing a completely empty inside. And then, there also were the visuals of me opening the coffin to find a maggot eating Bella or something. And that would be disturbing.

Alice looked over her shoulder at me knowingly. Obviously, I thought, she knows what I am going to do.

_Edward_, her high voice all but sang, _this will work. _I nodded; feeling a bit perplexed, I ran towards the coffin. People scooted out of the way as I brushed by them. They – no, everyone – stared at me quizzically, wondering what I could possibly be doing_. This is ridiculous_, my mind fought to tell me. However, I could not obey my mind now.

My hands were moving on their own accord.

I hastily shrugged off a few people's attempts to push me away from the coffin that I so easily loomed over. My hand smoothed over the mahogany wood before I tried to unlatch it, using my superhuman strength. "What is he doing?" Renee shrieked. I felt a wave of frustration, since I was trying to work quickly.

Ferociously, I ripped open the coffin, flaunting the contents in plain view. I heard some unsettling breaths.

"It's empty," I found myself saying. And it was empty, except for a single withered rose that lay against the inside. I turned around and looked towards Alice expectantly. _Run, _she thought.

I backed away slowly from everyone's shocked pale faces. Nobody tried to stop me. I turned around and ran into the woods, following the familiar path before making a rushed turn to avoid some trees. The pines loomed overhead, blocking the soft droplets from hitting the ground. The trees slowly began to spread farther apart as I came up to the edge of the forest. Running somehow felt breathtaking, like it was so easy to just escape from all of my problems.

I leaned against a thin tree that barely blocked out the giant rain drops. Questions that needed immediate answers filled my mind to the brim. First off, what was I going to do? If Bella is still alive, where is she? How am I going to find her? What if she doesn't love –?

I shook my head hesitantly, placing my trembling fingers on my forehead to stop the flood of thoughts. She promised me – she would never stop loving –

"_Edward, you did have enough self-control," Bella tried to convince me, running her fingers through my hair, and added, "You just don't give yourself enough credit."_

_I shook my head, feeling practically immobile because of my strong sense of smell. Bella smelled practically irresistible now, and I yearned to taste her sweet blood – no, stop. I'm not going to hurt Bella. I am not going to drink her blood. I am not going to bite her. Not yet, anyway._

"_No," I said, shakily. "I am – was – so close to" – my throat went dry. Why, out of all times, did Bella have to blush _now_? I tried to defy the urge of her delicious blood..._

_She lifted her fingers out of my hair tentatively, and sighed. "But you didn't. Really, Edward..." She furrowed her brow at the sight of me shaking my head. She looked into my eyes, and slowly lifted her body off of mine. She bit her lip, waiting for me to say something. When I didn't respond, let alone blink, she left to change into her clothes._

_I couldn't figure out why tears were spilling out of her wide eyes. She was fine just moments ago. "Bella," I said, fully clothed and standing right in front of her, "what's the matter?" I asked quietly._

_She merely wrapped her warm arms around me tightly and stared up at me. "I – um," she struggled for the right words, "Really, Edward, you have to give yourself more credit. I mean, me, I'm average – but you – you're beautiful. So it's really hard for me to compare..." I put a finger to her lips, but she pushed it away with a sheepish grin. "And... yes, to your proposal, I will marry you." _

She never spoke to me after that, except for once. And that memory is too painful for me to recall.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The lights. A smell of intoxicants. Sharp. Ragged. Flames. Pushed something off of me. Everything – extremely light. Was soft, too. A hiss. No, words. Not intelligible. Mind is not working right. Can not remember much. But it is coming back to me. It feels like I have been sleeping forever. I do not feel any pain.

I only feel the bitter cold.

**A/N: Here is chapter four. The last part is supposed to be in fragments, just so you know. And thanks to everyone who reviewed! This chapter was a little weird. And Alice and Jasper don't really live on their own, but they bought the apartment to 'keep up appearances' so it seems like they are normal. I really hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review**


	5. Strength

My whole body felt the urge to rip, tear, and wrangle with any piece of flesh available. My muscles were etching for action – any sort of action, really – and I felt prone to give into their reasonable needs. I was not going to go fight a human – that was a battle easily won – but with a vampire. I could handle it. And win. Easily.

I flexed my fingers as I scanned the apartment with my newfound ability to see exceptionally well. But I could smell just as well – and I found myself following the scent of my sire.

I vividly imagined using my strong, thick fingernails and venomous teeth to rip her to shreds. She could not possibly beat me and my uncanny strength. I knew I was extremely physically powerful – all newborns were – but I could even feel the power running through my fingertips to my toes.

I wanted to taste my revenge upon the vampire who ever so wrongfully took my life. My soul. The person who stole my chances at ever being normal – I wanted my revenge on them. I could get it. I was going to.

I licked my lips, running my tongue along the smooth skin.

Revenge was going to taste extraordinarily sweet. I would burn my sire's remains, seeing as that was the only way to get rid of her for life. I would watch the fire gently lick at the cold skin. I thought I was being considerate: At least she would die warm.

And then I would go raid some party in Port Angeles. That wasn't too far away. I would choose a lucky victim – and seduce them – before tasting their warm blood. I'd see the terror growing in their eyes as I nibbled on their neck, before deciding a place to stick my teeth in. And then I would suck their blood – slowly and painfully – and feel their last breath against my neck. Just thinking about it made me aroused. I figured it would be easy to suck blood, even if it was my first time. Just bite, suck, and then trash the body. Sounds pretty easy to me.

_Whack!_

I was thrown against the wall with supernatural strength. It didn't even seem possible for someone to be that strong. Did I even really feel anything? Or was it just some sort of mental attack on my brain making me believe that I did? Whatever it was, I groaned in agony. This was going to be war.

I brushed some dust off of my lanky frame. My crimson eyes darted over the person who threw me across the room. It was her. My sire. I felt a bit of relief over the fact that it was not some random vampire. At least it was someone strong; otherwise I would have been ashamed to be thrown like that.

"I know what you are planning on doing," she said. It was almost seductive – the way that she said it... even the way she licked her full lips. Almost. "But it's not going to happen like that... oh, no. It's going to be the opposite, pet."

Pet? I raised an eyebrow, and smiled crookedly. "I doubt it will. I'm stronger than I look. Much stronger. I can feel it." I remained calm, which was a remarkably easy feat.

She laughed. "I could tell you were determined – even before I made you into a vampire. Before I took your soul, you know, before. When I was just watching you at that party – watching you dance with all of your friends..." her voice trailed off dramatically. She looked into the distance for a moment, thinking about something – obviously. "Oh well. I suppose you wouldn't mind that I killed them all off, would you?"

Anger pulsed through me. "You... killed them?" I yelled. I wanted to kill her – to tear her pretty face apart – just to prove how strong I was. I knew this was some sort of strategy – but I wanted to give into my actions, and just kill her. Now.

"I thought you were strong. I thought you wouldn't have cared. Apparently that's not so," she said, sadly. She dropped her head and hair covered her face. I assumed she was grinning devilishly.

"I AM strong!" I screamed, launching myself at her. She turned her head up just in time and dodged my attack by moving to the left. She grabbed my wrists and opened her mouth wide. Her gleaming white teeth sunk into my skin, spreading some venom. It weakened me for a moment. I would have staggered back, had she not been holding onto my wrists tightly.

"How strong?" she questioned, smiling again. "How strong are you, really?" And then she let go of one of my wrists and used her hand in a clawing motion.

My hand fell to the floor with a thud. It would've crawled back to me, except she tossed it into the garbage can. She looked triumphant, but she knew it wasn't over. Not yet.

I jumped on top of her, biting her skin wherever I could. She screamed – in pleasure or in fright, I was not sure – and then kicked me off of her. There were white marks on her face where I had bit her – where the venom was seeping through her system, weakening her. I grinned with satisfaction.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked, grinning. I tried to get up from the beige carpet, but she locked my arms over my head with one of her hands. And then she raked her hand across my stomach. I watched in horror at how deep she managed to get her swipe.

I kicked her in the knee with my foot. She yelped in pain this time, and loosened her grasp on my arms. With my one hand, I ran my hand through her luminous hair and yanked. It was all I could do at the time. Her hands flew to her head within a moment, and she glared at me sinisterly, from her perch on my hip.

I kicked her with my leg, shying her away from my hip. "You are stronger than I anticipated," she murmured, lunging towards me again. I rolled out of the way, imitating how she had evaded my very first attack. "And a quick learner," she added.

I used my leg strength and one hand to propel me from the shaggy carpet. Just as I got up she threw herself into the air and knocked me into the wall. I could feel her breath against my skin. Which distracted me. A lot.

She lifted her palm into the air, ready to strike. She smiled – a genuine smile – and said, "I'm not sure whether to finish you off or not. You're a good fighter... but I am still much, much better. But you are tremendously cute when you're nervous. Like, right now – I can sense your breath quickening..."

I turned my attention towards the palm in the air. Yes, she could kill me right now, if she wanted to. I would have never tasted blood in my life.

"Yes, you are still a blood-virgin," she nodded, using her one hand to play with my hair. "I might pity you for a while. Just long enough for you to make the ultimate sin of drinking blood. Your eyes are starting to change to a yellowish color. Almost go-" she stopped herself suddenly, as if remembering something. "Well, never mind."

I was still curious as to whether or not she was going to kill me. I figured I was going to die if I said something stupid – which I tended to do a lot – so I kept my mouth shut. I closed my eyes for a moment, listening to her uneven breaths.

I felt her body lift off of mine softly. "I've decided I won't kill you," she finally whispered. It would have been impossible to hear if I had still been human. "I want you to go get someone and suck their blood. Then you will have lost your blood-virginity," she smiled gracefully.

I nodded. She tossed me my hand from the garbage can and it quickly merged with my normal skin. I was glad that she didn't decide to throw it into the fire. She said something almost unintelligible when I was stalking out the door.

"I was right about you. You will become a precious ally."

**A/N: Ha ha! Bella wasn't that vampire at the end of the chapter. I'm very happy, since I'm really hoping I tricked you guys. Um, this chapter was mostly to get some action here or there. And I really, really enjoyed writing this. Guess what, by the way? This story has 1,300 views! That's just amazing. And thanks to all that reviewed and read the story! I really appreciate reading all the reviews. : Next chapter will be in shortly, I promise. (And sorry for no Edward in this chapter)**


	6. Guess

**Alice Point of View**

"Alice," Edward was prodding me with his pleading gold eyes, "tell me what you saw." I had followed him out into the forest – big mistake, believe me – knowing exactly where he was. But I hadn't seen that he was going to ask me a bunch of questions. It was practically impossible to keep my mind off of what I had seen. I figured eventually he would pry it open and see all – but for now, I was keeping a lock on my mind.

I simply stated, "Edward," in the same exact tone as he, "I am not going to tell you what I saw." If that worked, I would be exceedingly happy. I'd dance around and promise that I wouldn't beg Edward to go on a shopping trip with me next time I wanted to go. However, it was never that easy with Edward. He was persistent. Thought things over too much. And he was actually – well, sort of – sensitive.

And what I would say would hurt him yet help him. But I was not going to say it. I grinned at him when he glossed over my thoughts again. "So close, huh?" My legs dangled in the air above his head, threatening to fall on top of him whenever I decided to jump.

"Yes," his jaw flexed. After a moment, he said, "Let's play a game."

I knew exactly where he was going. But I could never give up a game, not ever! Games were too fun to pass up. I'm sure Edward knew this – this was exactly how he planned on getting my premonition out of me. "Yes, of course!" I said gleefully, and clapped my hands together, "but what kind of game?" This was a pointless thing to say, seeing as I already knew what kind of game it was.

"A guessing game," Edward responded with a grin. Not a happy grin. But a grin that meant he knew that he was eventually going to get what he wanted. "Here's the topic: your vision. Now, I'm going to guess what it's about. If I'm right," he said, "you're going to say 'right' and if I'm wrong, you're going to say 'wrong'."

"That's not fair, Edward," I complained, placing my hands on my hips. "I gave Masen to Carlisle for _this_?" I prepared myself to jump from the branch in the tree. "I mean, I could be playing with little Masen right now, teaching him where to shop when he grows older..." Edward cringed.

"Fine, fine. What do you propose we do to make the game... more fun?" he asked, moving to the side as I practically flew out of the tree. I brushed my bottom, incase I had some dirt on it.

"If you win the game, you have to take me shopping." I said, smiling. He winced. He opened his mouth to agree, but I cut him off. "And then you have to let me steal Masen from you for one day a week, so I can teach him about clothes, shopping, dancing – you know. And then you have to save me my favorite animal when we go hunting. And –"

"Alright, I get it. I agree. But only if I win." Edward said, interrupting my ramble about what he could possibly do for me. It didn't really matter to him. He wanted information about my vision. I hoped he wasn't a good guesser.

"It's about Bella, right?" was his first question. Obvious questions first, as always.

"Right," I assented, nodding my head. The rain continued to pat against the leaves, and I focused on that so I wouldn't give anything away. "That was the easiest question."

He nodded. "She's dead."

"Um, well, define your definition of 'dead'." I said, shaking a bit. I hadn't expected him to go straight from easy questions to difficult ones. Not that this was a difficult question...

Edward eyed me curiously. "She's dead, somewhere – in a dumpster or rotting somewhere. As in she can't move or breathe."

"Wrong," I said finally. The rain silenced for a while. I needed something else to focus on. I wished I had longer hair for a moment – just so I could twirl it around with my fingers. I decided to play with one of my bracelets, twisting it around and around...

"So," he said sharply, "she's alive?"

"Wrong again," I said, pulling my eyebrows together. Did he not understand my clue at the beginning of this game? Did I have to think it out loud? Or did he just not accept the fact that –

"She's a vampire?" his voice cut across my thoughts.

"Right," I said. "Please ask more about the vision. Isn't that what the game was supposed to be about?" I inquired, slipping off my silver bracelet and then sliding it back over my wrist.

"Yes, I suppose," he said. "Bella was murdering a human," he stated, his voice flat.

"Wrong." This game was getting to be boring. I don't even see what I had to hide anymore... just to let him slip into my thoughts unnoticed and take the vision. Would it hurt him at all? I wasn't sure. But then again, he _was _sensitive. But of course, I knew this was his tactic. So I was going to make him guess. I grinned at the thought.

"Bella was with another vampire?" he tried, massaging his temples while he was thinking.

"Right," I sighed. This was far too general. I wanted to go shopping. I could buy a wig with a bunch of curls and pull the curl back really far and watch it spring back to the wig. That sounded like fun, especially compared to this game.

"Bella was with Victoria?"

"Wrong," I adjusted my jacket and thought more about springy curls. Rosaline's hair was absolutely beautiful when she had it in lots of curls. I wished I had long hair like that sometimes, but Jasper absolutely loved my short hair. Maybe he found it cute? I foresaw Edward's next question.

"Right, Edward, Bella was definitely fighting someone. And she was winning." I could tell he was confused by this. What would hurt him so much about the vision? I quickly put my mind on makeup products, but I could easily tell that the one moment I spent on the vision was enough for him.

Crap, crap, crap.

I'm so bad at keeping secrets! I was mentally beating myself up. How could I have shown Edward that? But, maybe, just maybe, he'll think everything will be okay. Like Bella really isn't some crazy newborn like the vision made her out to be. Like she wasn't really grazing noses with some other newborn like Edward hadn't existed at all. Yeah, Bella definitely wasn't doing that.

I'm sure I just made a huge mistake.

That everything I saw changed spur of the moment, and that Bella did not kiss whomever it was. But I wasn't sure – like, what if she didn't change her mind? Well, then that vision is completely true. I felt doubt eating up my insides. If that never happened, then Edward would never be hurt...

"It might not have happened. The kissing part." Edward said. I nodded, although I felt a huge lump in my throat. I really, really hoped that Bella remembered Edward. At some parts of the vision, it totally seemed like she did. Like when she mentioned that his eyes were turning yellow – it seemed like something flickered there. And when she was talking about killing off his friends...

Bella really couldn't have forgotten Edward, could she? But maybe if she had, then it would be easier for Edward to accept the fact that Bella had went for someone else – had kissed someone else...

"Edward, look," I said, mostly to convince myself instead of him, "My visions have been wrong before! Just the other day when you showed up without Masen – I hadn't predicted that. And then when Bella jumped off that cliff... she didn't die. Bella changes her mind a lot, Edward, I'm sure. So, please, please, don't take that vision for the complete truth. It might have never happened, at all!" I pleaded.

He was contemplating something over, I could tell. I wanted to comfort him, to tell him that it wasn't true. "Can you see her now?" he asked.

"I'll try," I said. I focused on what I remembered of Bella from the vision – her skin that was even paler than before, her full lips, her thick brown hair...

There was road – almost completely deserted, except for two figures – one with flames for hair. It was Victoria, easily. "I knew you'd come back to for your hometown, Bella!" she said triumphantly. "I knew I could corner you. It was a true pity that I never killed you off in the first place. You stole my mate, my love – James!" she cried.

"Leave me alone, Victoria," Bella spat, turning towards a small two story house. This all seemed strangely familiar. She noted the forest to the side of her, figuring she would have home court advantage if she leapt through.

Victoria dashed after her, running just as gracefully into the forest. Bella dodged the tree branches more easily than she had ever done before.

I snapped out of the vision, my jaw dropped. "Bella is going to be here, in about forty-two seconds. She smells you – us." I said. "Victoria is following, and will be here in about forty-three."

Edward nodded. I saw some sort of fiery expression in his eyes. I was not sure whether it was for Bella or for Victoria. I really hoped it was for Victoria. And then maybe Edward and Bella could be reunited. And finally marry. And take care of their beautiful boy, Masen. Oh, they are such the perfect family!

"If we're together," Edward interrupted.

And then I heard them – two pairs of agile feet sending slight footfalls as they ran. I could smell Bella before I saw her. Her smell was somewhat different – still like ripe strawberries on an ice-cream (whatever that tasted like, I wasn't sure) but still Bella nonetheless.

And then Victoria's feline smell wafted into the air. She seriously smelled like dander. It was repulsive – almost worse than werewolves.

Bella stopped short as she caught me in sight. Her eyes widened. She looked towards Edward, and her breath stopped short. Realization dawned in her crimson eyes. Wait a moment. Crimson eyes? I have a feeling something happened between Edward and Bella that I didn't know about.

Something that didn't end well.

Oh god.

Bella was going to kill us all.

**A/N: Another chapter. Please review – it makes me do chapters more quickly. Or else you might be stuck with one chapter every two weeks – who knows? Yes, I've got some explaining to do next chapter...**


	7. Ashes

**Edward Point of View**

I had never told my family about the conflict between Bella and me. Perhaps it was because I thought we would eventually apologize to each other and be together before long. However, I'm sorry to admit that it did not work out that way. As much as I wish I could've changed that night, I knew that things were never going to change.

It hurt me to see all of the pain hidden underneath Bella's pale face. It angered me to realize that I caused all of this – every single tragedy that befell Bella. It was my fault that Bella was a vampire in the first place, my fault that Bella was looking through blood-red eyes, and most of all, it was my fault that Bella no longer loved me.

I didn't want to confess that I destroyed who Bella used to be – my Bella. I didn't even want Bella to be angry with me – even though she had every reason to do so. But I can only say one thing.

I missed her terribly. I missed her sweet scent, the looks she gave me whenever I was around her, her voice, and most of all, I missed her love. I wanted her here, right now, in my arms.

But I was not positive that she felt the same way about me.

Actually, by the expression on her ivory face I could easily tell that she didn't feel the same way. Her crimson eyes – which I will never get used to – only reminded me of the anger and fiery hate that she felt towards me.

Alice was exactly right.

Bella was going to kill us all – and most importantly, she was going to kill _me _even before she acknowledged Victoria's presence. I didn't doubt her strength for one moment. She knew how vampires fought even before she became one. She knew exactly how to dispose of their remains forever. She witnessed one too many vampire brawls for me to even consider that she didn't know how to fight.

And in that vision Alice had – it was obvious to see she was a skilled fighter. She had only given up those hits to make the game fairer, I was sure. There might have been a slight chance I over-estimated her, but I doubted it.

She is – or was – _my _Bella.

And then she dived at me. Her body was still for one moment, and then one later she was right in front of me. Her speed was more improved than I would have imagined. She was even more graceful than before – although all of this was expected when she transformed, it still managed to take me by surprise.

I could dodge the attack, easily. I could also attempt to attack her back, but I knew I didn't want to hurt her. What if there was a slight chance that she would grow to love me? I might have to get rid of that petty newborn sooner or later.

I evaded her attack, straying towards one of the evergreen trees. Her fit hit the ground without a noise, and she turned her head to look at me. I hastily noticed that Alice was taking on Victoria. This was not good, seeing as I wanted to be the one to kill Victoria.

"Edward," Bella said, drawing my attention to her without even really needing to try. I would respond to that voice anywhere. She smiled – a smile that she always happened to use when she was plotting something. I grimaced. "Why don't you fight me, like a real vampire? Or are you afraid you are going to hurt me?" she asked.

I clenched my jaw, unable to answer. I skirted away from the tree, just as she leapt toward it. "You're not any fun, Edward," she complained, glaring at me. I ignored her comments as she came toward me once more. I decided not to evade. I wanted to experience just how well she fought. Her appealing lips arched up around the corners in an even smile. She prepared to attack as she soared into the air and shot herself at me like an arrow.

I braced myself for a blow.

It never came.

Instead, Alice had tackled Bella to the grass wildly. "Edward," she breathed as she pinned the squirming Bella to the ground, "get Victoria. You can do it."

"Let me go!" Bella cried, attempting to free herself from Alice's strong grasp. She kicked and tossed, but Alice would not let go. I turned away as I heard a gasp, and found myself looking at an extremely hot-tempered vampire.

She prowled in the shade of the huge trees. Strangely, she snaked out, a snarl upon her subtle face. "If it isn't _Edward_," she hissed, taking large steps forward with each word. My name was said with hate and fury. I understood that she wanted to kill me for taking away her mate.

I wanted to kill her for taking away _mine_.

"Victoria," I greeted scathingly. I felt an urge to growl at her, and then to cut her into pieces before burning her remains. "What did you do to Bella?" I couldn't help but question her.

"I turned her into a vampire," she responded simply, a smile cutting across her catlike features. "Or did you not notice?" she inquired innocently, still taking steps forward.

I spat, "Of course I noticed!" I hunched over, ready to strike whenever she made a move. "But what else did you do?" Victoria looked puzzled for a split second, but then the slow devious grin returned.

"I didn't do anything. You were the one who transformed her," she growled. "As I said before, all I did was change her into a vampire. You're the one who harmed her – who altered who she used to be."

The words were full of acid and stung every part of me. I wanted to yell, "No!" and prove that I didn't change Bella. All that ever happened was that we got into a fight. I never imagined it could wind up like this.

Still, I raced at Victoria, slicing my hand through the air and baring my sharp teeth. She looked taken aback – probably positive that I was going to recoil at that remark – and didn't have time to dive out of the way as I ripped through her forearm.

She screeched as I bit her in the shoulder and savagely pounded her. The words she had said kept replaying in my head. I wanted them to stop – and the only way I could manage that was if I could kill Victoria.

Then Bella would be mine again.

Victoria managed to kick me away from her to buy herself time. She looked somewhat broken. Her vivacious red hair stood limp atop her head. She cried out as she pushed me to the ground and began tearing at me.

She fought a lot like a cat.

My jacket was getting ripped from her vicious claws. I was glad to catch hold of her wrists. Easily I sank my teeth into her porcelain skin. She started kicking wildly with her legs, managing to gain control over the situation.

I glanced backwards for a moment as I saw Bella being thrown at a tree. Alice was breathing heavily and storming towards her, a fist in the air. I didn't want to watch. I didn't want Bella to get hurt. "Restrain her, Alice!" I cried, unsure of whether she would hear or not.

"You still care for her, don't you?" Victoria mocked in my ear, her teeth bared and ready to bite at any given chance. I cut my nails through her arm, managing to break it from the original skin. It fell off limply, leaving Victoria even more enraged.

I didn't answer her question. Anything I would have said would only get used against me. I quickly threw her aside, watching Bella and Alice from the sidelines. Each punch Alice threw at Bella only made me remember how Bella used to be. How her skin would always turn a rosy red color when she was embarrassed.

I looked down towards the white hand on the ground, and stepped on it. I had to find a way to make a fire, and quickly. I heard a rustling behind me. I turned to see what it was, expecting a full attack by the flaming Victoria.

"Edward!" Rosalie hissed, her blond hair flowing down her shoulders. "What the hell are you doing?" she requested. "Why are you standing on a hand?"

"Victoria," I mouthed, "is here. And so is..." She nodded, and stepped out of the bushes. Her golden eyes followed Alice, where she saw a lovely looking Bella scratching at Alice fiercely. Rosalie's eyebrows furrowed.

"Look behind you, Edward." she said, pausing for a moment. Victoria had advanced again, hungrily looking at the hand that I had my foot placed over. I glanced at Rosalie, and she added, "Fine, I'll burn the hand." As soon as I moved away she had the hand and was working on a way to create a fire. The rain hadn't really gotten through the treetops, but it still might be difficult.

But Rosalie was persistent, so I didn't have many doubts.

"Edward, Edward," Victoria mimicked Bella's voice, a grin plastered against her face. "Oh, Edward, I miss you so much..."

I attacked with all of my power. If I could shut Victoria up, I might just live another day.

**Rosalie Point of View**

Okay, so does it strike anyone else odd that Edward goes up to Bella's coffin and begins tearing it open? Yes, I suppose it does. So, of course, after that he goes and runs into the forest. Why? Because Bella's coffin is _empty._

I'm usually pretty smart, despite that some people tend to think that if you are beautiful, you don't have any brains. I beg to differ. Anyone can add two and two together and understand that Edward was going to the woods because he was terribly sad. Or prospective. Like, what if Bella was actually alive? A body could mean a lot of things.

Still, I stayed at the funeral, expecting the procession to go on or something. It never did. I spied Alice leaving the funeral and following after Edward. Of course, that struck me as pretty strange. What could possibly cause Alice to tag after Edward?

I know they are pretty close, but I didn't think Alice as the person to really comfort him. So what if she was the one who seemed to approve of Bella in the first place? I still didn't exactly figure she would just start saying, "Oh, Edward, I'm sure Bella is out there," unless she had a vision.

Then I came to the conclusion that Alice did indeed have a vision. And it had to do with Bella, meaning that – of course – Bella was alive. I knew it didn't matter to Edward if Bella was a vampire or human, just so long as she was still his.

But after twenty minutes had passed and neither of them had come back, I decided I should go. I mean, I'm pretty reasonable – or pessimistic, whichever you prefer. Something had to have gone wrong. Does it seriously take twenty minutes to comfort Edward? No.

It took a few decades – but I was sure they would have returned by now. So, this meant that they were either completely out of their minds, or that they were fighting with another vampire. Or they found Bella.

It had to be one of the three.

So after I followed their scent, I was not surprised to find Edward standing on top of a hand. And I was not surprised by Bella's sudden – I dunno – amazing appearance. I talked to Edward and got the job of burning the remains. Isn't that complete fun, especially in the rain?

No, I thought not.

But I could see pretty clearly from my perch. I managed to get a few sparks here and there, but what really mattered to me was the fighting going on. Bella was pretty skilled for a newborn – a bit more able than a normal, strong one – but nothing compared to Alice.

Besides, Alice could foresee Bella's every move. Come on. That's not exactly a fair fight. I managed to light a tiny fire by this time, and dropped the hand in the orangey flames. That' when parts of Victoria's body started flying at me.

Edward must've been furious. If I had been a human, I would have been revolted by sudden body parts whizzing through the air. Somehow this managed to fan the fire, and it grew larger with each piece of Victoria.

Edward kept randomly shouting, "Restrain her, Alice, and don't kill her!" I knew Edward still cared for Bella, but if Bella was fighting Alice, then what did that mean about Bella?

It appeared she did not care for Edward anymore. That didn't seem to make any sense. Wasn't she completely crazy about him before? She went crazy when he was gone – or so I heard. I mean, she jumped off of a cliff.

That translates to 'insane' in my book.

"Rosalie, shut up." Edward hissed in my ear. I had nearly forgotten he could read my thoughts. I get used to it so much that I never seem to care what I think about. "You're thinking _too _much."

"You're just angry because I'm thinking about you," I snapped, suddenly noticing that Victoria's remains were now ashes. "Wow, you killed her," I said, flipping some of my hair.

Edward ignored me.

I hate it when he does that.

"Are we just going to watch Bella and Alice fight or are we going to do something?" I asked fervidly, rapidly getting annoyed with Edward and his behavior. Sometimes I realize why I never really liked him that much. "I mean, you did keep telling Alice to restrain her. Shouldn't we just bring her home or something?"

Edward nodded curtly.

"Edward, by the way," I said, taking a small step toward the ferocious Bella who just happened to roar at Alice at the time, "What happened between you and Bella?"

He stared at me for a moment. "A fight. A stupid fight about everything."

"That's too general," I said. "What was it about? Marriage?"

"Some parts, yes, but not in actuality." he said, barely audibly. "She had already accepted my proposal, so you see, it wasn't that."

"Then what was it, Edward?"

No reply.

"I can't help you if you don't help yourself," I hissed. "What did you say? What the hell did you do? It wasn't about werewolves, was it? Or Jacob?"

"Well –"

"It was about Jacob, Edward?" I asked, horrified.

"Bella wanted to look for Jacob. He's been missing for months, Rosalie, after Bella accepted my proposal. He just darted off. And Bella wanted to look for him, but I said that we should get married first, and then she asked if I didn't trust her, and I told her that I completely trusted her but I didn't trust him –"

"You said _what_?" My jaw was dropped. He did not!

"It was ludicrous, really." Edward replied, stiffly. "And then I said that I was sorry, but she didn't believe me. And then she got really angry with me. It was a very idiotic discussion, and now I realize that... well, Jacob is her best friend, and I can't change that. I should've just let her have her way." His body was rigid. I wanted to give him a hug, which was a strange impulse, seeing as I never hugged anybody, except for Emmett.

"Edward, she kind of did overreact," I soothed, trying to use my persuasive powers to make Edward feel better.

"But I shouldn't have said it in the first place," he repeated. "I want to tell Bella that I'm sorry, but she said that she never wanted to see me again and that she'd rather have kids with Jacob, seeing as it was impossible in my case."

"But it's not, because she had Masen," I tilted my head to the side with a frown. "And Masen looks a lot like you, Edward." It took me a moment to realize that we were now right by Alice, who was holding Bella by the arms and pulling her away from snapping at Edward.

"Why did you do this to me, Edward?" Bella cried, wriggling under Alice's hold. "I need blood," she added hastily, staring at me with her red eyes full of hate, anger, and rage.

"Nice to see you again, Bella," I said, straightening out my top. "Enjoy fighting much?" I asked casually. Her next words might have been simple, but they still made my bones feel even colder than usual.

"Yes, but next time I want to fight _him._"

**A/N: Thank-you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciated them, and I'm really happy to say that this story now has 2,000 hits! Yay! Anyway, I didn't really explain much. But hey- it's my longest chapter. And you heard from Rosalie, yay! Sorry if this is really horribly written or something. I need to inform you that this is AU (author's universe) meaning that when Bella accepted Edward's proposal, Jacob could not take it and went running. Now, Bella accepted Edward's proposal DURING Eclipse (when Bella was trying to have that one 'human experience' with Edward on the bed and was trying to take off her clothes, etc.) except in my story, Edward did NOT stop her. So, that's how Bella wound up pregnant. Any questions, please write! And please, please ****review**


	8. Confusion

**Bella Point of View**

_Nine Months Ago_

_Edward proposed to me. I feel like I'm swallowing something I haven't chewed on enough. _

_Eight Months Ago_

_I certainly haven't chewed on it long enough. Edward is breaking my heart. He doesn't want me to run and find Jacob. I bit my lip at this, and after I said a few more things…I know my heart is just being ripped apart._

_I told him I never wanted to see him again. I hope that is true- for my sake, and his._

_Seven Months Ago_

_I'm pregnant._

_What am I going to do? I'm not telling Edward. But I really want this baby to have a father. _

_Six Months Ago_

_I can't stand it._

_I want to talk to Edward._

_Three Months Ago_

_Alice saw me._

_I wouldn't speak to her._

_One Month Ago_

_What am I going to do?  
_

_Victoria is still out there somewhere. I want this baby to be safe! Where is Edward? _

_One Week Ago_

_I guess he took my advice seriously._

_He's not coming back. I just know it. I can feel it._

_I'm not over him._

_I want him back. I miss him and his cold lips and his calculating expressions and his thoughtful words and…_

_I still love him. Realization struck me like lightning, I guess… It took a while, but I need Edward now. I'm due any day. Where is he? I must speak to Alice soon. I've completely neglected our friendship._

_One Day Ago_

_I am stupid. If Edward had loved me, wouldn't he have come back for me? Victoria tells me that he would have. She is wondering where a baby is. What baby? I am not sure. She tells me that it is necessary for me to kill Edward. To get my revenge. I don't know if I should, but she pointed out that I am extremely strong. Why waste my strength when I could be ripping apart the man who stopped loving me?_

_I see through her eyes now. It all makes sense. I finally, finally can see what was wrong. I practically worshipped him. It sickens me to think of myself like that- barely any muscle, no beauty at all. And giving everything to the man who was everything I wanted to be…_

_But Victoria and I have a disagreement. She wants me to show her to the child. I am befuddled. "What child?" I ask._

"_Your child," she hisses._

_I have a child? "With whom?" I respond. _

"_Edward."_

_I have done that with Edward? _

_I am getting that baby. But I am not going to give it to her. I tell her that. And then I run out of the apartment before anyone can stop me. Before Riley can stop me. My instincts are telling me to find the baby. I need my child._

_That baby is all I have._

"Yes, but next time I want to fight _him._" I hear myself say bitterly. Edward just stares at me, his eyebrows pulled together. Rosalie's jaw is clenched. I know she's going to take me to their house. I've got to take the baby and run, I just have to.

"You'll have plenty of time to tackle him later, Bella," Alice said stiffly, giving me a light push. She seemed different. I think Edward blamed her for much of my disappearance. I tried to wriggle out of her grasp again.

"I need blood," I said, ignoring her statement. What, did she expect I was just going to tackle him and shower him with kisses or something? I'm sorry for her sake, but that is _not_ happening. I really do hope that they don't expect us to get married.

I might be acting like I fully detest Edward, but the truth is that I barely remember him, as if my memory has been swiped or something. I can only remember how cold I was when he left me and how his words cut through my heart.

As if he was reading my mind (what if he actually can read my mind now? That's a scary thought…) he asked, "Do you remember me at all, Bella?" His face was pure despair. At first I thought my heart might give away the fact that I still thought he was incredibly gorgeous when I realized I no longer had a heart.

Well, that's _really_ comforting.

"Yes," the words seethed through my shiny white teeth. "Of course I do." I lied. And then I suddenly had a vision of Edward telling me that I was a bad liar. I wonder if becoming a vampire helped me in that area.

It must have, because he nodded. "I'm sorry about what I did to you," he said, his velvet-like voice consoling my acute hearing. I wanted to listen to him and tell him that it was all okay and then go live happily ever after with him like I was supposed to.

Why couldn't I? What was stopping me?

"I want to see my baby," I told him, sharply cutting off his words. "Where is… he?" I was pretty sure I had a boy. It seemed like it would fit in the puzzle of my life. Rosalie snarled at my brief hesitation, as if she could read my mind.

That was even worse.

"At our – er – my house," Edward answered. His bronze hair dazzled brilliantly compared to the green gloom of the forest. I could hear the rain beating against the large trees. I vividly imagined Edward's hair soaked from the water. I could feel a hint of a smile coming on. I suppressed it immediately.

"Can we go see him? And can you let go of me, Alice?" I screeched, trying to cover up my sudden happiness. Edward nodded at Alice, and she released me. I could run right now. And a small part of me wanted to.

The other part wanted to see the baby. And then run. I agreed with the latter part, and then followed Edward's silent footsteps to the Cullen's house. Rosalie kept a watchful eye on me, I could tell. Alice danced in front of Edward, seeming extremely blissful. It reminded me of how I could have been like that with Edward right now. Suddenly I realized something.

"Victoria is dead." I said abruptly, following Edward gracefully across a small rivulet. I looked at all of the smooth, gray stones. I wanted to smile down at them and pick one up and throw it at Edward.

I just wasn't giving into any of my impulses today, was I?

"So, Bella… have you kissed anyone lately?" Rosalie asked. I sensed a smidge of acid in her voice. Her question confused me. I hadn't kissed anyone since Edward.

"No," I plainly said, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Who was that vampire buddy, then?" she inquired me suspiciously. I felt a tremor of shock run down my spine. Alice must have seen Riley and me in Victoria's apartment. I had completely forgotten about Riley. He was cute, but I kept remembering someone else.

It was now that I understood that I was remembering Edward.

But I wasn't going to let him know that. He seemed fine without me, I'm sure. He doesn't want me like I want him, right?

I really hope I'm wrong.

"That was Riley," I retorted, "and why don't you mind your own business?" I growled. Edward glanced over his shoulder at me. I wanted to tell him that I was just fine, and turn around and kiss him, but I kept silent.

Rosalie wasn't giving up. She simply ignored my question, and added, "Well, you seemed to have a pretty _intimate_ relationship." I wasn't even sure if vampires could blush, but if I could I would have been.

I decided to laugh it off. "Hardly," I cackled, "unless you consider beating him up 'intimate'." Rosalie closed her mouth and frowned at me. Apparently she didn't appreciate my humor. Wait a moment. Why was I saying that I didn't have a personal relationship with him? Was I doing this for Edward?

If I discovered anything in the past five minutes of my life, it was that I am completely confused.

Which isn't really discovering anything.

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter! I wanted to update to let you all know that I am still writing. Anyway, yes, Bella is completely confused right now. Anyway, the next chapter should be coming along soon. Sorry for the long wait, too. And, most of all, guess what? 3000 hits! I want to celebrate. Please review! **


	9. Longing

**Bella's Point of View**

If I were to say I remembered the Cullen's house, I might have been lying. Everything was so bright and crisp like the morning air- all of my memories had been fuzzy and soft. I had no great memories attached to this house, or any that I could remember.

I half-expected Alice to say, "We're here," or something like that. But no one said a word. It was pretty depressing. I was trying to figure out what was wrong with them. It was as if they all became mute when we arrived at the door. Or maybe they thought that _I_ changed. That wasn't going to happen. Sure, I was a super sexy vampire now. I didn't really change besides that. I just began to realize how angry I was at Edward. 

Rosalie flung open the door by just barely pressing on it. I figured she was probably infuriated with me. It was anything new, was it? She always hated me. She was jealous of me, Victoria said. I think someone else told me that before, but I'm not really sure who it was.

I guess my memory is pretty faulty right now. But I came here for a reason- primarily to find my son. And hopefully to recall some memories I had misplaced. I followed Alice into the entrance room, a scowl on my face.

Why wasn't this familiar? "Did you redecorate?" I questioned, biting my lip. I half-expected blood to trickle from my lips and then be attacked by savage vampires- but then I remembered I didn't have any blood anyway. Wait. Being attacked by vampires. _That _was familiar. I racked my brains for some answers.

Vampires. Edward. Alice. Rosalie. Carlisle. Emmet. Esme. Jasper. Some image of a package came to mind. Birthday? Maybe it was my birthday. Clumsiness. Paper cut. Yes, paper cut. Jasper was blood-thirsty...

I tried to think of more, but my brain decided not to function. "No," Alice replied. She looked a little puzzled. "This is exactly how it was when you were here last." Her voice trailed off dramatically, and she twirled around on the spot as I looked away.

I couldn't be losing my memories, could I? I mean, I've recovered some of them. I was thinking it might have been amnesia or something, but this is completely unfamiliar. As if I was never here before.

"Where is he, Edward?" I asked abruptly, referring to my baby.

"Who?" Edward asked, his eyebrows pulling together for a moment. After he realized what he meant, he quickly said, "In my room."

I snorted. "You don't have a nursery? What kind of parent are you?" I felt a sneer appear on my face. I guess I was trying to be as vicious as possible. I mean, I knew I was. I just wanted to hurt someone- to see their pain easily. I was not the same Bella that needed to be protected and kept away from all bad things. I was the opposite. I was independent. I could protect myself, make my own decisions.

I didn't need Edward anymore.

Edward ignored my remark. I could tell that his jaw was clenched as if he was holding back. I was restraining him. Like I always had, right? He could never do his full potential when I was around. Maybe I was only a bother to him. No, Victoria was right. I was a bother to him. If he had been a true vampire, I wouldn't be here right now.

What a wimp.

I seem to only be remembering bad things about him. However, I was probably too dull of a human to realize all of his errors. I worshiped him- everything about him was so perfect back then.

Now I feel that I thought a rock was a diamond.

"Edward!" I blurted out, without thinking. Edward glanced over his shoulder at me questionably. He looked relieved. I was going to smother that look as soon as I could think straight. Edward Masen Swan. Yes, that was my baby's name! I was full of glee as I walked into Edward's room.

Wait- where was Alice? Or Rosalie? 

Or the baby?

"Where are they?" I asked Edward, and turned around towards him. "Where are they, Edward?" I felt my hands start to tremble around me. Why did I feel so powerless and defenseless now? I cast my eyes toward the floor, unable to look at him. My body seemed to be fighting against my mind.

My body was winning.

My eyes fluttered up at Edward. I felt like there was some pull of attraction towards him. Why couldn't I speak? My hands were aching to touch his cold skin, to run through his bronze hair. My lips were dying to kiss him. My mind wanted to smash my body into pieces, to tell it that it was wrong- how could you love him?

I tried to convince myself to slow down. Don't do this.

You can't do this.

No.

I tried to be rational. Every second felt like forever, and I wanted to give in. I wanted to, I really did. But some stupid part of me was telling me not to. And that stupid part somehow had dominance over everything else. I listened to that part of my mind, and ignored the rest.

Besides, my heart doesn't work anymore. My pulse doesn't accelerate when I'm around Edward, because it can't. My breath doesn't get short, and I can speak to him.

Who was I fooling? I couldn't even move now, and I was a vampire! This silence- this tension- it was going to be the end of me! Just staring at him, into his golden eyes was death enough. I had promised, promised, promised myself I wouldn't get in too deep. But just looking into his eyes was just as bad.

I wondered what he thought of this.

**Edward's Point of View**

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed. I looked over my shoulder at her, curious. Why was she suddenly deciding to call my name? Maybe she had discovered that she was still in love with me?

I doubted it. Alice and Rosalie sped away. _Here's your chance, Edward! _Alice's happy-go-lucky voice sped into my head. _Go for it. Bella still loves you, I'm sure._

_Don't mess this up, Edward. _Rosalie thought. _Just don't._

Rosalie certainly was optimistic. I opened the door to my room. Bella walked in without thinking, and I followed her. I shut the door behind me, which happened to snap her attention right towards me.

"Where are they?" she asked. "Where are they?" Her voice grew higher and angrier. All of her looks towards me today had been ones that could kill. I was about to answer, but then I noticed her whole body shaking.

It looked as if there had been a war raging inside of her. Between what she wants to do and what she thinks is right. I wanted to console her, to comfort her- but I don't think she would've appreciated it. Her eyes looked like they were longing for something. Blood, probably. Her eyes were remarkably dark, with only a slight crimson outline around the perimeter of her irises.

Was I doing this to her? I never wanted to hurt Bella. I now could tell I was the cause of this. I wish I could read her thoughts now. Why didn't she just say what she was thinking? I always knew Bella was a puzzle, but she was even more so now that she became a vampire.

Her lips began to quiver. I was experiencing death right now. I couldn't kiss her without her fighting me off, could I? She was a newborn- very strong. Very murderous. I still had more experience, so maybe I could...?

But the last thing I would want to do is to force myself on her. No. I would not do that to Bella. She was staring into my eyes as if she was trying to burn them with her acute vision. She blinked for a moment, and just barely twitched.

I couldn't handle it anymore. I turned around, hoping to give her some time alone. Then she wouldn't have to give me death looks anymore. And maybe, maybe- she'd decide to marry me?

I sighed as I twisted the doorknob of my room and swung the door open. 

"Don't leave me, Edward!" Bella cried out. I didn't even have a piece of a moment to look at her when she tackled me to the floor. She definitely had a lot more force than before. I could tell from her stunning face that if she could still cry, she would be right now. "Don't leave me. Ever." she repeated. She brought her face close to mine.

I braced myself for a kiss. I hadn't kissed anyone since Bella. It was still surprising to find that Bella was back in my house as a vampire. And she was finally with me. I could finally be happy for eternity with _my_ Bella.

She looked hurt for a moment. "What's the matter?" I asked her, her eyes shaking over my face. She jumped up without even brushing dirt off of her black pants. I immediately got up just as she was running across the hall. "Where are you going?" I shouted, following her.

"Get away from me!" Bella yelled back, although she didn't need to. I already felt rejected. I was so ready to finally smile at someone genuinely, and now the corners of my mouth were aching from that. She sprinted towards the room where the nursery was, and pushed open the door with all of her power. It nearly broke, I noted.

"Edward!" she whispered, seeing the baby boy. I darted after her, nearly slamming into the door which she whipped closed behind her. I furiously ripped it open, angered by her swift change of heart. Her eyes pierced mine as looked up at me. She returned her attention towards the baby.

Now she doesn't even run away from me? I never could understand Bella. I see that that part of her hasn't changed. Knowing her, it probably won't ever change. Her eyes widened as she looked over the baby.

With a flash, she pried open the window with one hand. "What are you doing?" I inquired, cursing under my breath for having gigantic windows in the nursery. She still managed to keep hold of the baby as I grabbed her around the waist. I felt the wind hit my face as the window was fully opened.

"Listen, Edward," Bella began, wriggling under my tight grasp. "Let go. Let go of me. Forever." she finished. "You're only hurting yourself by doing this." Her words sunk in rapidly. She was telling me to let go of loving her.

No. I wouldn't. I held her tighter. 

"Edward, let go," she whispered, inhaling a short breath. She wasn't even attempting to fight back anymore. She frowned at the baby which was cradled in her arms. "Please. Do this for me, Edward." Her voice was so soft and gentle. I never wanted to let go.

But I did.

I unglued myself from her, and she smiled weakly as she turned towards me. She kissed the baby on the forehead and set it back in its crib before plunging out of the window. I didn't watch. I pinched the bridge of my nose and exhaled.

I wish I could've comforted myself by saying that it was a nightmare.

But everything is a nightmare now.

Because Bella is everything to me.

**Bella's Point of View**

I had him pinned exactly where I wanted. Just as I uttered the words "don't leave me, Edward" and pounced at him – he was mine. I could finally give in. He would kiss me, and then we could live happily ever after.

I knew he wanted it. He looked so happy and kissable. I was so ready to give myself to him, and then help raise our little boy. It was so perfect. I could taste the happiness that I would feel being with Edward.

_Don't listen to him! Don't believe him! _Victoria's voice hissed inside of my head. _He's a liar- a poor vampire! He doesn't want you, Bella. You're too strong for him. He's going to try to dominate you and take away your freedom as a vampire! _

I pulled away. Victoria was right. She always was, even if she was completely dead now. She still lived inside of me – her voice always told me what to do. I would have been bothered by it if she hadn't been so right. All Edward ever did to me is what he wanted! When did we ever get to do something I wanted to do? Never.

I stood up. And then I ran. I ran down the hall. I ran as fast as my feet could take me. I noticed a door that was painted a light shade of blue. I knew it had to be the nursery. It had to be. I could sense fresh blood, anyway. My little Edward was in there. "Edward!" I gasped, excited. I pushed the door fully open and snapped it shut behind me as I flew at the baby. I picked him up and twirled him around. I brought him down to my arms and smiled at him. He was so cute. He reminded me of Edward, but still somewhat of me.

A window! I grinned. I glanced at Edward, who was now in the room. His eyes were like some kind of drug. I looked away as soon as I could free my eyes from their favorite attraction. I turned away from him, took the baby in one hand, and attempted to break open the window. "What are you doing?" he questioned fiercely. Right after, his arms were restraining me from flying to my freedom.

My heart, or what was left of it, was breaking. I could feel some pain in my chest. I wanted to be free, but I wanted to be with him. I couldn't get both, could I? "Listen, Edward," I said, trying very hard to sound reasonable. I squirmed, hoping I could get an easy way out without having to say something I really didn't mean. He wasn't letting go. "Let go. Let go of me, forever." I finished dramatically. "You know you're only hurting yourself by doing this." Which wasn't true. I was yearning for Edward, I really was.

He tightened his grasp on me. "Edward, let go." I pleaded. I pleaded that he would never, ever let go of me. I didn't even try to wiggle out of his grasp. He would let go soon. I could sense it. "Edward, let go," I whispered almost inaudibly. I frowned at my son, who was looking at me with his wide eyes. I felt like crying. Why couldn't I be with Edward? Why? What was preventing me? "Please- do this for me, Edward!" I said, unable to say anything else.

He would never know what I really meant. I missed Edward so much, even though he was right here, next to me. Eventually he let me go. I gave him a small, ungrateful smile and then kissed little Edward on his forehead. I set him in his crib. I wanted to look back at Edward, but my brain stopped me. I hesitated for a moment, but I don't think Edward noticed.

I flung myself out of the window.

**A/N: Here's a long chapter for everyone. I felt kind of bad not letting Bella get Edward or vice versa. I'm elongating the story, I guess. Anyway, I'm sure a lot of you can sense some kind of inner conflict here. Please, please please please please review! I would really appreciate it. And I love all of your reviews and I read each and every one of them. I'm super thankful for the total of 80 reviews that I have at the moment. (Besides, reviewers have some sort of input in what happens at the next installment of the story!) **


	10. Running

This felt so familiar- this intensity- that I felt right as I jumped. I could feel the air wrap around me before letting me fall just as quickly and easily as I jumped out. The air never held me for long- I was moving my arms in what I hoped was graceful movements as I landed in on the grass with a _thump! _

I bounced up, and began running. Vampire speed was useful for fleeing from bad situations. I had a sneaking suspicion that I would be running a lot from now on. I didn't want to admit it, but I knew I was running away from all of my problems.

My muscles seemed to be thanking me for the exercise, but I wasn't sure what I was doing. Where was I going to go? I didn't have a home- Charlie presumed I was dead, as did Renee- and it's not like I had hoards of money or anything. And staying in Forks would be even worse. The whole town thought I was dead.

I couldn't blame them. You don't just have death certificates and a funeral if you aren't dead.

I could go back to Port Angeles. Or I could lurk somewhere in Seattle. I couldn't make up my mind. I guess that's a good thing. Then Alice won't be able to find where I end up as quickly. Right now I passed by a thicket in the woods. I hadn't noticed before- but the sun was actually shining. A ray of sunlight shone upon my body. I looked at the glittering, glamorous skin.

My body began to tremble.

The meadow… the meadow…

I flopped onto the grass and pulled my knees to my chest. I rested my chin on them, and shut my eyes tightly. It was as if my whole life was flashing in front of me. The first time Edward ran with me on his back was visible in my mind. And then when we I saw him sparkle like that in the sun- it was just amazing. And when we kissed I kind of got out of hand.

But I seem to remember doing that a lot when I was with him.

Why couldn't I remember this before? Did I have a lock on my mind or something, so only if I had a key I could open up those memories? What would the key be then? Edward? I searched my mind for answers – for a sign – for anything.

The Volturi.

Those elite vampires – with the huge coven – back in Volterra, Italy. Their powers couldn't work on me, right? But their eyes were a blood-curdling red. I used to be scared of that kind of red color. Now I just think of it as a way of life…

My way of life.

Maybe I would fit in there. Maybe I have some spectacular power. I honestly hadn't tried, considering I had only been a vampire for a short period of time. Besides, I was preoccupied with the annoying Riley, with the cat-like Victoria, with... Edward.

But maybe they would accept me there. I can probably get there and – and – maybe that would be the noble thing to do. Perhaps it would be the right thing to do; I wouldn't be bothering Edward, and they can raise little Edward to be the perfect gentleman or something. I certainly would miss him, but this would be for the greater good. Right?

Or maybe I'm just running away from my problems again. Maybe I don't want to face Edward and offer myself to him just because I don't want to admit that my memories had been hijacked and that really I loved him and we should be together for the rest of our lives and raise little Edward together and have a perfect family.

That's the stupidest excuse I've ever made up in my whole entire life. I felt a chill run through my body as I stood up awkwardly from the ground. I brushed some water off of my pants and then glanced around. I could've sworn I heard a snap of a twig.

I listened closely for a moment more.

Nothing.

I probably have one active imagination nowadays. I knew I had to just be hallucinating. I told myself, "Admit it Bella. You just want Edward to find you, to be with you, and kiss you. And then marry you." I kind of expected him to show up right as I thought that, so then we could hold hands or something like that. You know, something cheesy that seems to come right from a movie scene. But my life isn't a movie...

I heard a loud, high-pitched scream. My eyes must have been working slower than my ears and my mouth, because I realized I was being attacked. And then I apprehended the fact that I was the one who was screaming.

My body was thrown across the undergrowth before I had a chance to think. I managed to hit the bush instead of the abnormally large moss-covered tree trunk that was planted behind it. My eyes flashed as I regained my footing and glanced towards my attacker.

I took another blow to the stomach before I could get a good look. I staggered backwards into the bush again, a growl erupting from my throat. I had never heard myself growl like _that _before. I could only remember Edward and his velvety voice and his throaty growl that I seemed to grow accustomed to. It was a little hard to grasp that I wished he was the one defending me right now. He was just unbeatable. Immortal.

Then again, I was immortal too.

Thinking must have slowed me down, for I was tossed again towards a completely different tree. This time I wasn't so lucky, and ended up ramming my back into the hard tree. Well, it ends up that I injured the tree more than myself, for the tree looked like it was precariously close to falling over... in my direction.

I gasped.

And then, within a split second, I had managed to save myself from the huge pine tree that threatened to flatten me. I knew I was underestimating my vampire talents. I remember when Edward saved me from Tyler's car a few years back. He didn't have a single mark on him, and instead made an indent in the car. I was always curious about that until I learned he was a vampire. And yet, now I'm still amazed about it.

I figured I could do that with a tree, but I didn't want to take any unnecessary risks. "Wow, Bella! You barely dodged a single one of my attacks." A voice whispered in my ear. I growled. _Riley_.

"I was preoccupied," I said, slipping away from his body and facing him. "And what are you doing here?" I questioned harshly. Great. Just when I was deciding about what to do a little newborn like Riley has to come here and ruin it all. Not that I wasn't a newborn, but I was_experienced_.

Or so I hoped.

"I heard you killed Victoria," he said. He was obviously impressed. "And"-

"No, I didn't." I retorted. I had to set this straight. From our last time fighting, he obviously thought we had some sort of _chemistry_. I lead him on, but honestly- I didn't feel anything for him. Not anything like I felt for Edward.

He looked baffled for a moment, giving me a questioning look. "What do you mean? Isn't she dead?" He jumped on the fallen tree trunk and stared at me. I nodded, slowly. "Did she kill herself or something?"

"Come on, Riley," I said, rolling my eyes. "Don't you get it? Or are you really that_thick_?" I asked. I'm not really sure I understand why I am always mean towards Riley. I guess it might be because I just never really liked him. He is just so full of himself, arrogant, and not to mention a huge jerk. "I didn't kill Victoria, and Victoria did not kill herself. It's not like she went to the Volturi and asked them to kill her," I said lucidly. I winced after I said that. Edward did that exact thing.

Understanding gradually appeared on his sharp face. "Then – you mean – another vampire killed her?" he asked, finally. "Who?" So he was still a little clueless. I shook my head, restraining my biting remarks.

"Edward," I told him. "Edward Cullen. You know, my baby's father," I finished, a small smile perking up my features. I felt a little smug, although I really shouldn't have been. I mean, Edward thinks that I hate him now. Or something like that.

"What?" Riley jumped off the log, and walked towards me. He looked furious, which I nearly laughed at. Why was he furious? He didn't own me. "I thought" – he began, his dark crimson eyes searching mine.

"What?" I mocked him. I felt really bad about doing it, but… I didn't love Riley, obviously. "Spit it out, Riley." I commanded him. I had little patience with him right now. I needed time alone to make up my mind. To think things through.

Riley shifted uncomfortably. "I thought you might – uh – have a _thing _for me." He said, a little bitterly and a little boyishly.

"I believe it's only a one-sided relationship, Riley," I said truthfully. He stared at me in awestruck disbelief, unable to comprehend what I had said. I figured it was a good break-up line, even if it wasn't even a real relationship. I mean, when had fighting been intimate? And maybe I had wanted to kiss him at one point – but that was when all my memories were clouded over. And I didn't kiss him, anyway.

While he gawked at me, I made my escape. I ran and jumped over the fallen tree, darting into the darkness of the vast, green trees. Running seemed to be the only thing I was good at doing these days. And I wasn't even that athletic as a human.

I kind of missed those days.

But I kept on running.

**A/N: Here's another chapter for all of you guys who read this. I really appreciate your reviews and your views on the story, so please keep them coming! And I'm especially happy – 4000+ views! You guys are awesome! Remember to review:**


	11. Advice

**Edward's Point of View**

I could not distinguish how much time had passed since Bella left. My whole sense of time seemed to have escaped me since the time Bella and I departed for the first time. I have just stood there, as if expecting her to crawl through the window and come back to me. I understand that there was no chance of her doing so – but yet I still waited.

Her last pleading words stung me. Why was she leaving me? What did I do wrong now? It seemed that we would be together – finally – after our long separation, her untimely death, and now _this._

I wanted Bella so much. She was the only thing that felt real to me – she had been the closest thing to living that I had ever experienced. When her heart beat next to me, I was almost certain my heart was beating to the same rhythm. She had my heart with hers.

Masen stared at me with his big eyes for a few moments. I am surprised that Bella did not take him with her. Was that not the whole point of her coming here? If she didn't come here for me, then surely she came here for him? Or maybe – maybe – she doesn't want him either.

I massaged my temples. I turned towards Emmett, who was now standing in the doorway. "I don't want to talk," I said, sustaining the growl that grew intensely in my chest.

"Come on, Edward," he said, walking into the room. He leaned against the wall. Although he didn't seem happy, he didn't seem entirely angry either. "You need some serious advice."

I groaned. "If I need some advice from you, I must be desperate," I whispered, mostly to myself. Emmett laughed unconvincingly. Lightening my mood was not going to prevail any time soon. I was probably going to mope around for the next century, just waiting for Bella.

"And that you are," Emmett replied. I returned my gaze from the carpet towards him. "Oh, c'mon Edward – I know you know that I know what is best for you." I repressed my urge to growl once more. He wasn't going to make me interested in listening to what he has to say by trying to puzzle me.

"How would I know that? When was the last time you gave me good advice?" I questioned harshly. I was in a foul mood, and he knew it.

Emmett shook his head. "That's _not_ the point," he replied, disregarding my last remark with a slight wave of his hand. "Listen to me, Edward." His tone had a more serious turn to it.

I clenched my jaw. Somehow I stifled speaking any longer. I doubted Emmett's advice was going to do me any good. Still, it couldn't do me any harm, could it?

Okay. It could.

After finally sensing my defeat, Emmett continued on. "Edward, do you love Bella?" He asked. "I mean – do you _really_ love her?" My jaw dropped almost as soon as he finished. First he tells me to listen, and then he asks me a question like that?

"Of course I do!" I hissed. "Why the hell do you think – you know – I had a kid with her if I didn't love her? Why do you think I ran after her – tried to make her stay…" I was struggling for words at this point. My voice was cracking.

"Then why," Emmett asked slowly, "did you let her go?" Each word hit me with a startling blow to my stomach. Sure, I didn't eat – but I could still feel my stomach start to squirm. I had an answer already, but it sounded a little weak to my ears.

"Because she wanted me to," I said steadily. "Emmett – I respect Bella's opinions, even if they conflict with mine. I am positive that she knew what was best for – for us." Emmett's unusually cold stare made me rethink my answer. Was there another way to say it?

Emmett's expression was unreadable. I could, of course, read his thoughts. Why hadn't I thought of that earlier? I suppose I was speculating a little too much again. But just as I was about to listen to his thoughts, Emmett spoke firmly.

"If you love her, then go after her."

There was silence between us; some kind of tension that I couldn't put my finger on. I wanted to run after Bella, I really did – but what if she didn't want me back? What if it was just a one-sided relationship? I pinched the bridge of my nose. I was having too many thoughts at once, when all I really needed was some silence. I would even go for a mental institute at this point.

When I finally gazed up, Emmett was still there, waiting for me to provide a rebuttal for his suggestion. I opened my mouth to say something, but no words could escape my lips. I was amazed with myself – and mostly Emmett. I didn't want to admit it, but he was waiting there patiently.

"Well?" He raised his eyebrows. His arms were folded over his chest, as if he was waiting for hours for me to say something. Maybe it had been hours. I'd already lost track of time. Of course, living for a century as a vampire – it tends to happen.

Before I could control myself, I had jumped out of the window. The fall was nothing to me – I just had to find Bella. I needed to be with her – for time without end.

"You could've admitted that I was right!" Emmett's booming voice said inside my head as I hit the ground. I grinned to myself. For once, Emmett was _right._ And finding Bella – it seemed exactly what I should be doing.

It must've been a few hours since she left me, since it was starting to grow dark as I followed her intoxicating scent. The trees looked the same each time I passed. I tried to determine whether I was going in a circle or not.

A strange-smelling waft mingled with Bella's. My eyebrows pinched together as I contemplated this over. Victoria had been dead for a while, so it couldn't be her scent. Besides, we were on the other side of the forest.

It definitely smelled like vampires. Werewolves smelled a lot more like dogs, and that was a reproachfully awful smell. Unless werewolves decided to start wearing some kind of deodorant that could disguise that vile smell… it had to be a vampire.

It wasn't any of us. All of them were at the house, anyway. So who could it be? Perhaps Bella got in a fight with another vampire? But why would they be here in the first place? I shut my eyelids tight, trying to think this through.

The only reason that a vampire would be in this part of the woods would be if they were looking for my family. Or they knew about Victoria – or maybe they wanted revenge on Bella for that?

No, that wouldn't make sense. Everyone disliked that ferocious vampire.

Well, what about Bella? There could've been a vampire who felt threatened by her presence, thus trying to eliminate her…

Oh god.

What if they destroyed Bella? I clamped my hand over my forehead. Bella was only a newborn – an experienced one at that, but nevertheless – and wasn't prepared for a huge fight with one like me.

No – no, that couldn't have happened. Not to Bella. Not when I was going to bring her back to me. However, considering my previous luck, it wasn't entirely impossible. But Bella would've sensed the smell, right? Another thought popped into my head.

What if the Volturi was looking for her?

I never really thought about Bella's special power until now. What if her power was incredible? I hadn't even thought to ask her about it. What if she didn't have a power? I could still block out her thoughts, so she still had that mental kind of power from her human days.

But what power could she have? What if Alice foresaw her power? If her power is strong, the Volturi would invite her to be apart of their coven. I can't say that Bella wouldn't agree to it, either. She doesn't have anything right now.

I finally decided to keep walking. I wasn't going to figure anything out if I stayed there, rooted to the spot. I wouldn't be able to prevent the Volturi from whisking her away to Italy. I had to do something besides pray that she was still alive.

The smell was growing as I passed a thicket. A tree had completely fallen over. Thoughts immediately rammed into my head, beginning with, "_Who is that?_" I looked up to see a blond vampire standing on the tree, glaring in my direction.

He jumped down agilely, and was next to me in a split second. I couldn't contain my fury at first – I knew exactly who this was. From Alice's vision – this must've been Riley.

"What the hell did you do to Bella?" I asked, before I could stop myself. Riley raised his eyebrows quizzically, before a vast snarl grew on his face. "Where is she?"

"So you must be _Edward_." The way he said my name sounded as if he was cursing. "The Edward Cullen," he finished, staring at me with his eerie red eyes.

"Riley." I said, with a slight inclination of my head. I didn't repeat my question. I knew he was going to answer. I could hear his thoughts even before he said it.

"Bella, Bella, _Bella,_" he said, as if he were calling a cat. "I'd back off if I were you. Last I heard… she told me that she hated you." At first I figured this was true, but then his thoughts came roaring into my head. _He probably believes all this crap. _

"And where is she now?" I questioned. I waited for him to speak, although I could just listen into his thoughts. But I could do both, anyway.

"I don't – uh – she's at my place… in Port Angeles," he lied quickly. I didn't need his thoughts to know that was a lie.

"If she's there… then why are you here?" I felt a smile coming on. I tried to suppress it with the best of my control. Riley gave up on elaborating that lie as soon as I questioned him. Instead, it turned into some kind of a fight.

He threw himself at me. I predicted his move and dodged easily. I was not in the mood to spend my time fighting a pesky newborn who tried to win Bella over. Re-examining his thoughts, it appears that Bella rejected him. And that she hopped over the tree that was strewn across the grass and ran in that direction.

"How the hell are you this good?" Riley questioned, backing off after I threatened to amputate his leg. I took this time to smile awkwardly and follow Bella's tracks to the rest of the forest. He was as quick as me, and I figured he knew that.

There was no point in fighting when he already lost.

At least, that's what they say.

I believe that I haven't lost Bella completely yet. I'm still following her scent – and it is growing stronger by the minute. Surely she couldn't have been captured by the Volturi yet? I must have enough time…

Although I didn't smell another vampire scent, I could sense that danger was on the horizon for me if I didn't find Bella. Every second I wasted dawdling would be a second I wouldn't have with her. I needed her right now.

I swept past a thick line of trees that were crammed precariously close together. The smell of pine and ashes filled my nostrils, reducing the strong scent of Bella. Ashes? Why would there be ashes in this forest?

Oh god.

What if Bella was being burned to ashes _right now_?

**A/N: Here's a nice chapter for you all to mull over. Yes, yes… I need to update quicker and more often. I'm really sorry that it hasn't happened yet, but I am attempting to elongate the story while still making you all happy. I'm estimating this story at about 20 chapters, but the way it's been going it might be longer than that. Which could be scary. Anyway, guess what? 5000 views! 100 reviews! You guys completely rock. I am serious. Please review! Each review I get motivates me to write more… :) **


	12. Finally

**Bella's Point of View**

I think I feel some kind of new dawn approaching. The skies are the usual color of gray and the trees are as green as ever – but something is different. I think I can sense that the Volturi are after me. I want to strangle the thought just to stop it from interrupting my endless reflection on Edward.

What am I going to do if the Volturi find me, anyway? I'd just leave with them to Italy… start a new life, I guess. I'm sure my little boy will grow up fine without me. It wasn't like he ever really knew me, anyhow. 

I wouldn't really be missing out on anything. I have eternity to do whatever I please. Maybe in the next century Edward will finally decide to come after me. Or maybe he'll finally decide that he does like Tanya or Tasha or whatever the hell that vampire's name is. I can only hope that he'll stay lonely, like me…

I wish I had Alice's ability to see the future. Then maybe I would see what the future holds. No, I would want something more than Alice's ability. Her strength perhaps is a bit on the weak side. I want to know how it will be like forever.

I haven't discovered my own special talent yet. Maybe it has passed me by. I don't think Edward can read my mind. Maybe that's it for me. I'm done. What will the Volturi want of me when they find this out? I can't imagine they'd want me for their little _crew_ after that.

I plopped down on a large rock, resting my limbs. I missed my old life. I never realized that becoming a vampire would have this effect on me. I always thought I'd wanted to be a vampire; that it was what I should be. But now – now – everything is a mess. Edward doesn't love me. I don't get to see my baby. The Volturi are after me. Jacob is missing.

What's the point of going on?

My knees were now pulled close to my chest and I rested my chin on them. I guess I hadn't really realized it until now, but I must look gorgeous right now. That wasn't what I had _truly_ desired. I just wanted to be like Edward. I wanted to live with him.

So why was I running away?

My mind is trying to interpret everything… and how am I supposed to explain it? I think I still expect myself to be the same average teenager I was just days ago. But that's not how it is. My mind – my body – everything – is much more complex. I'm not sure if I have gotten the rhythm of this yet. 

I feel this cold, numbing feeling in my chest. I know my heart isn't pumping blood or even working, but I can't explain this feeling. I feel lonely and I understand that I really am alone. I've snapped at the people who I assumed to be my friends. I've told Edward to let go of me – our love. My mind is jumbled and I can't seem to think of what I can do to mend it. I want him to show me that he loves me – to come after me – to save me.

I stooped down a little lower to pick up a stray branch. It probably fell over during the storm yesterday. I returned my position to the norm, and then examined the branch. It looked so easily breakable – which is something I never, ever thought of when I was a human. Branches were scary – they could crack from my weight if I hung on one. Only a body-builder could break one, I figured.

Now, looking at the branch that is in my hands, I feel like I can crack it and damage it within a minute. Nothing more than a clean cut…

Out of some spur-of-the-moment impulse, I snapped the branch in half as if it were only a mere twig. It didn't even take any energy to do so. It was so simple – so easy. It was then that I fully understood what Edward meant when he said that he could break me. I mean, I understood it before, but I guess I never realized the full potential. I figured he could never hurt me.

I look back to what I was then, and realize how reckless I was. There was a vampire who loved my blood, who I carelessly hung out with and even made love to. And I was also best friends with a werewolf, who could rip me apart within a moment if I caught him at the wrong moment. And then I was –

_Crack!_

My thoughts interrupted, I glanced up. My eyes scanned the area for any sign of movement. Of course, there wasn't. What kind of fool would move after he snapped a twig? I quickly jumped off of my perch on the rock and gazed for something to cover up my tracks. I needed something to start a fire – and now.

I found a few rocks and sticks and began rubbing the sticks together as quickly as my vampire speed could go. I had a flame within seconds. I grabbed a piece of the branch that I had broken in half and lit it into the fire. I threw it at the nearest evergreen tree. I repeated this for a few times until all was a blaze around me. I dashed through a narrow space between a few fire lit trees.

I breathed in and out the fresh oxygen before turning back to see the smoke billowing out of the sky. I couldn't comprehend what was going on. Why – after the snap of a twig – did I decide to start a fire… in the forest?

I tried to make up something to account for a reason for that. Perhaps to distract the Volturi. It sounded good to me.

The fire was advancing. What was I going to do now? I suppose I can just run away, but there is something beautiful about flames. I was entranced. I had this sudden longing to become one with the dancing flames. I have no idea where this sudden zest is coming from.

I stopped myself from moving any closer to the progressing flares. My legs had chosen that moment to suddenly fail. My whole body felt numb. As the fire started to lick the ground a foot away from me, I was starting to lose consciousness.

The flames looked so alluring. I could feel the heat radiate onto my cold skin. I wanted to feel the warmth again. I wanted to be human. I missed my life. I wanted to cry. I felt so restrained in this life. I couldn't blush – I couldn't cry – I couldn't die. I was going to break down, piece by piece, until I was no longer.

I would just be thin air. It seemed quite tempting… and I wanted it. I was going to be thin air. Or at least I would be, in the end.

I wish the end was now. I can't go on living like this…

The flames… they're growing closer.

Finally…

Finally – the end…

I can't believe it took so long.

**Edward's Point of View**

I ran towards the flames, ignoring all my better judgment. I know I am not supposed to run into flames – or anyone, for that matter- but I had this feeling that Bella was there. Why else would there be fire in the woods? It had to be Bella. I could only hope that I was not too late.

The fire was far too large. How had it spread this quickly? From a distance a way it didn't seem that big – unless someone had been purposely expanding the flares. I winced at the thought. I didn't want Bella to be lost in that fire, being burned. I didn't want to doubt her abilities – but could she really face up to the Volturi?

I skipped through the fire, avoiding any burning branches or spare flickers of flame attacking me. I'd hate to see the world end in fire. It would be slow and intoxicating – drawing you in only to show you the end.

I saw a figure in the distance. My breath began to quicken. I knew who this was. I could see her, even though the fire was surrounding her. It was moving closer and closer to her with each growing second. The picture before me was breathtaking. The fire dipping around her figure, and yet she wasn't engulfed in flame.

But this was no time to stop and admire nature. Bella was going to die if I didn't rescue her now. I darted forward, reaching out to her. She didn't even look up at me. She didn't move.

She wasn't there. My hands felt only thin air.

Had my mind been playing tricks on me? Did I only imagine her frame standing right here? I don't have time to mull it over. I had to get out of here – and quick. With my remaining momentum, I lunged forward and ran.

I heard a faint voice calling my name. I shifted my eyes. I couldn't see anyone. The voice was rich and very familiar – like someone who I had known forever.

Defeated, I returned my eyes to in front of me. There, standing, with a smile on her face – was Bella – my Bella. I raced for her. This time she did not disappear.

"Bella," I murmured, looking into her enchanting, large eyes that seemed so different yet the same. I wasn't sure how long I was going to see her for. What if she disappeared like before? What if it was my imagination, once more? I can see how I made Bella go crazy a few years ago by leaving her…

"Edward," she said. "I've waited for this," she added. "I wanted you to come after me. I didn't really expect the whole fire thing to happen and I really wanted you. I mean, I love you. And I understand that I've really been out of my mind lately. I don't know what got into me. I mean…" I put a finger to her lips and watched her grin. "Am I talking too much?"

I tucked some wisps of her hair behind her ear lovingly, as I had imagined doing for the past nine months. "I've waited for _this_." I removed my finger from her lips and lightly touched her cheek as my hand moved toward her chin. I lifted her chin up and then kissed her.

It no longer mattered if she spun out of control when we kissed. Everything was how it should be.

I was with Bella.

Finally.

**A/N: Here's chapter twelve. I'm not sure whether or not this ends it. I need some input, actually. If I should end it here with just an epilogue as chapter 13, or whether I should continue it with the Volturi coming in – I just need your opinions. Please review with what you would like! And yes, Bella and Edward are finally together (hopefully to stay that way). Please review: 6000 views, by the way! **


	13. Crazy

**Bella's Point of View**

The rain had begun its familiar tap, tap against the trees high above us. It no longer mattered to me if it rained or shined or what human experiences I had missed. I felt this whole blissful feeling in my stomach that seemed to emanate throughout my whole entire body. Edward's touch against my bare arm seemed to spring joy and jubilation as I leaned my head against his chest. I am so sure of my emotions right now.

I was happy.

It was as simple as that, really. I can't go back on anything that I said or did before – but now, now… I'm really living. Or I'm living as much as a vampire can. I'm with Edward. I've got a son. Even if it is raining, the sun is shining on me. Lying against Edward felt so serene – wonderful in this completely unimaginable way. Giddiness bubbled towards my face, and I was soon emulating a smile.

I didn't care how long Edward and I had been sitting there against the pine tree for. It didn't matter. I think I really understand what love is… It's something like having the best conversation in your life without really saying anything. Just knowing what the other person wants through their eyes – or maybe even just sitting next to them and basking in their presence.

He stroked my hair gently, examining the dark strands as they glide beneath his fingertips. I breathed in, trying to control my bubbly thoughts. I was so content, just sitting there. I don't know how many times I'm going to think that for the duration of this time period – but I am. I truly am.

"Edward," I spoke softly, hoping not to disturb the peacefulness and the distinct rhythm of the rain. He acknowledged my comment, and I continued, "I love you so much," I ached to say the words in so many different ways. 'I love you' sounded so simple on my tongue. It didn't sound like _enough_. I loved him, I cared for him, and I wanted to be with him forever.

"Bella," he grinned, his lips brushing mine – almost like a kiss. I let out a small titter as his nose grazed mine. "I love you, too. Right now, I can spend eternity in this one spot, barely moving, just hearing the dash of rain and listening to your even breaths."

Although I was a vampire, he still way more poetic than I could dream of being. I know it's because he was born about a century before me. But his words sound like the sweetest of all honeys, and I just want to listen to them forever. I could only lamely add, "Me too," and hope that he understood.

Of course, he always understood. He wouldn't be Edward if he didn't understand what I meant. "I always thought it would end up like this," I said, with a tight smile as I looked at the grass. I grabbed a fistful of it and pulled it gently, but it still came out of the ground forcefully. "I mean, not exactly like this…" my voice trailed off as I looked into the distance, thinking my words over carefully.

Edward shook his head with a playful smile. He didn't say anything, instead waiting for me to say what I really want to say. I would call it 'waiting for me to make a blunder' but I wasn't going to say that. He knew it, anyway. He might not have been able to read my thoughts, but I think he still had a good idea of what was going through my head.

"I knew we'd be together," I said, returning my gaze to his face. "Even though everything didn't go according to plan – you know… Victoria, me running away from you – I just figured it would be like this. In the back of my mind I had these – these thoughts…" he didn't seem to betray any signs of emotion as I said this, so I cleared my throat and went on. "I had these thoughts that were always telling me, 'It may be bad now, but in the end you'll be with Edward.' Of course, half the time I was trying to push these thoughts away because I thought you didn't love me, and the other time I was thinking that it was never going to happen anyway. But I always knew. Does that make any sense?" I asked, after I noticed his curious look.

Edward nodded slowly. "Yes, it does. I was having similar views," he cleanly added. "When I saw the fire back there I thought – I… thought you were gone. That I let you slither through my grasp once more, after all I've ever done I – I - just ruined it again. Every single time I got close to you in the past few days, you'd push me away. I was so perplexed, Bella." Edward looked towards the grass so I couldn't see his lovely face. I felt this whole wave of loathsomeness wash over me. I had been hurting him so much – and I had been denying myself excessively.

"I'm so sorry," I murmured, not thinking of anything else to say. "I didn't mean for it to be like that." I tried to lighten the mood quickly. "But hey – you're with me now and you will be – forever. So, in the long run, you really do have me," I smiled brightly, squeezing his hand. He cringed at my touch. I realized I was actually quite a bit stronger than he was at the time, and that _I_ hurt _him_. For some reason this started to make me giggle.

"Seems like it's been switched," Edward grinned. "I'm not afraid of hurting you anymore – I'm afraid you're going to hurt me." He pinned me to the ground, his grin never leaving his face. Peals of laughter came from my mouth as he began showering my neck with soft kisses. "You can't imagine how long I've waited for this," I said as his lips worked their way up to my jaw.

"You can't imagine how long _I've_ waited for this," Edward responded before placing a kiss on my mouth. I attacked his lips with mine and managed to tackle him to the grass. He was going down! I removed my lips from his and ran my hands through his amazing bronze hair. He cupped my face in his hands and brought my head back down. His lips moved against mine ever so slightly.

He was driving me crazy.

I knew what I wanted to do at this point. I think Edward sensed it too. I wanted to experience that skin-on-skin feeling again. It would be different as a vampire, I assumed. He rolled on top of me again, kissing my forehead lightly. I wanted to run my hand down his naked chest and then –

"Am I interrupting something?"

My fingers were playing with the hem on Edward's shirt while his hands were running through my hair. He barely moved a muscle as he looked towards the intruder. I didn't want to look. I didn't want to see this coming to an end. I wanted to stay with Edward forever.

I knew the voice, however. It wasn't any of the Cullens. It wasn't anyone who currently resided in Forks. It wasn't Jacob or any of the werewolves. It was someone who I thought – or hoped – I'd never see again.

I finally turned my head with a frown. I knew not to be fooled by her petite frame and child-like face. She was hardly a child. She tortured people for what seemed like the fun of it. I silently vowed never to be like her.

"Jane," Edward said, although his lips were barely moving and his voice was almost inaudible. "What the hell are you doing here?" He didn't make any movement to try to get off of me, which I was thankful for. I don't think I could give him up just yet.

She smiled her pretty, innocent smile. "I was sent here, of course. I'm supposed to check up on Bella. As I can obviously see, she's a vampire. Now, come with me, Bella." Jane said, almost as if she were calling for her cat.

"Why?" I asked. I was not going to leave Edward. No. I looked up at him, taking in his golden eyes that were now filled with worry. Apparently, he wasn't going to let me leave, either. "I'm a vampire. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Jane laughed. "You being a vampire – big deal. We need to see what you can do, Bella. We need to find out if your power has changed at all – if they have elevated" – she seemed to wince at this – "or if they are the same."

I hadn't even discovered my power. I had been desperate, hungry, dying, longing for Edward, and running away from him. And now that I was happy where I was – they wanted to change it? No way. Not now. Not ever.

"I don't want to go," I said simply. I really hoped that the short statement would be enough to get Jane out of my business. I figured it wouldn't, but that didn't stop me from attempting it. Edward seemed to tighten his grip on me when Jane stepped forward. He looked like he was about to say something to me – like some sort of realization dawned in his eyes – but Jane interrupted.

"You – have – to." Jane sighed, as if she was angry with a two year old. "It's not your choice. You must go."

"She's not leaving," Edward said briskly. He finally decided to jump off of me. He helped me up, even though it wasn't necessary. I attempted to brush grass stains off of the butt of my black pants. "Bella" –

"It's either leave – or die." Jane growled. She was now within five feet of us. I wanted to cower for a brief second; she was so intimidating. She shot a dirty look towards Edward. And then he began screaming. I gasped.

"No! No! Stop it!" I yelled. Edward was being tortured because of me! She wouldn't listen. She continued to torment him with her special power. I had to do something… "STOP IT!" I screamed, throwing myself at Jane to break her concentration.

Immediately Edward's scream seized. "Please, please… don't do that to him, ever again." I said, thrashing my fists against her rigid chest. "I'll do anything for you to stop torturing him like that!" I exclaimed. Jane expertly caught hold of my wrists.

"Alright, then. Anything?" she smirked. "You're coming with me." I knew what I was getting myself into, but I couldn't stop from doing so. Edward – he – I couldn't stand to see him like that. I had to stop it from happening. It'll only be a while. Maybe a few hours in Italy, I tried to reassure myself.

Edward cried out for me. "No, Bella! Don't do this – don't do this for me!" He got up from the grass and tried to run after us, but Jane quickly jumped into the air, tagging me along. "Wait! I need to tell you" –

"Edward, please," I shouted back at him. "It'll only be a day or two…" I tried to convince him as well as myself. I didn't want to be separated from him. I couldn't stand it. But I had to do this. Jane could have made him suffer to his death if I didn't do anything.

Wait a second. I tugged on Jane's arm to stop her from jumping any farther away. "Why can't Edward come along, anyway?" I asked tentatively. "Didn't they want him to be apart of the Volturi?" Her logic was now beginning to confuse me.

Jane gave me a scathing look with her wide eyes. "If he came, Aro thinks that you would not perform to your potential."

"That doesn't make sense," I replied skeptically. "Why would Edward coming along make me try to be weak? He wants to know what my power is as well."

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Jane questioned irritably. "Why can't you just come along with me to Italy?"

"You're not taking me to Italy at all, are you?" I inquired, breaking free of her. I sensed Edward's presence behind me. Jane's eyes flashed at me. "You're lying." I stated.

"You're going to kill her, aren't you?" Edward asked, emerging from the trees. "You don't even want her to go to Italy – you're threatened by her…" Why couldn't he have told me this when I was still pinned under him? I wouldn't have had to move at all, really. Then I remembered that Jane had proficiently cut him off each time – as well as me…

Jane smiled sinisterly. "I nearly forgot that you could read minds, Edward. But I'm not going to let you stop me." She sent one agonizing look his way, and then I was forced to go with her. I will not let Edward be tortured for my sake. Who knows? Maybe I'll come out there alive, and be with Edward again.

Maybe.

Maybe not.

**A/N: The plot thickens… Yes, yes… I know I suck. Just after reuniting Bella and Edward I take them apart again. Anyway, since majority of you guys pointed out that I did mention the Volturi; I'm going to have to somehow weave them into the story. And so I did. This makes the story at least a few chapters longer. I'll try to make them as exciting and bearable as possible. : Guess what? Nearly 7,000 views! Almost 130 reviews, too… I'd like to make that 150 as soon as possible! Please, please review! I appreciate it so much. **


	14. Fault

I wondered what it would be like to _really _die. I mean, I almost died so many times before – and when I actually did die, I didn't experience it. I was on drugs at that time, anyway. But – what does it feel like to have your body torn apart into shreds, while holding onto the fact that you haven't been burnt to a crisp yet? It wasn't a comforting thought, to say the least. However, I would take what I could get.

So far, I hadn't died yet. It seemed like Jane was working with a plan that she had – so – basically – she wouldn't kill me off until we reached Volterra. This gave me plenty of time to cling to the last memories that I had – all the happy times with Edward – and enough to fear the future before me. I wondered… really, what would happen when I died? Would Edward kill himself soon later? Or would he stay to take care of the child?

I closed my eyes tightly. I had to stop thinking such depressing thoughts. Jane took my hand softly, and led me to the gate where our international flight would be taking air. Any bystander would think that I was taking my strikingly beautiful younger sister to my college or something. No one would assume that she was leading me to my doom.

I opened my eyelids gently just as Jane ushered me on. "Come on," Jane said. Her smile was tight and forced, but she didn't let anyone else catch on. "Our flight will be in a few hours. We have to reach Gate 22." She didn't say the words I knew she was implying. _ We have to reach the gate so you can't escape. _Those words were emblazoned into my memory. I would never escape from her grasp.

I _would _die.

I choked back any words of regret – from spilling out my whole life story to my soon to be murderess – and followed her to Gate 22. The flight was to leave in two hours. I sat down on the hard leather chair, and Jane sat down beside me. She hid behind a book that I assumed she hadn't much interest in, especially from the way she kept shifting her eyes towards me.

The smell of humans was intoxicating to my nostrils. I could imagine myself savoring in the smell and taste of the lovely blood and killing a few mortals while I was at it. I shook my head. I had given that up. I did it for Edward. I wasn't going to transform nor kill anyone else.

That wasn't saying much, considering my life span was shortening by the second.

"Are you hungry?" Jane asked sweetly, cocking her head towards me as if she was actually a kind person and was genuinely interested in my eating habits. "There's lots of food around here," she added, insinuating some sly terminology. She didn't even need to add 'If you catch my drift' or 'if you get what I mean'. I already knew what she was talking about. I clenched my jaw, and turned to her.

"Nope, not at all," I said, just as sweetly and high-pitched as she, "And I doubt I'd get anything around here. This isn't… my kind of food." I added, squinting as I tried to form the words. "What about you?" I asked, also as if I was actually interested.

Jane shook her head pleasantly. "No, I ate before I left. It was kind of like a feast," she nodded briskly. I winced. Feasting on humans… That was exactly what I had been thinking moments before, but the idea of her doing it sounded vile. She beamed at me as if we had been sharing some sort of an inside joke.

I continued to reflect on the moments as they passed. If Edward and I had been a happy family, we would be cooing over Masen. Alice would insist on taking me shopping for baby clothes. Rosalie would act like nothing had really changed and possibly ignore the baby. These sorts of thoughts made me feel a bit worse. I had ruined not only my life, but also Masen's. What if he grew up without me mothering him?

Well, okay. That might not be such a bad thing – I mean, what if I wouldn't be a qualified mother? But I would miss everything about him. I wouldn't get to see him grow up, find love, or even see if he became a vampire someday. This sort of thing wounded me. If I died, I would be the worst mother ever imagined…

Edward - please. If I die – don't come after me…

**Edward's Point of View**

It had begun to rain. Once more, I felt like the weather matched my every dreary thought. Bella was gone – and it was my entire fault. I hadn't stopped Jane – what, I couldn't stand for some sort of torture? I had pushed Bella into a corner and then left her completely vulnerable. I was not acting like a man – like I should act. I was being an unintelligible _boy_ who only cares for his own needs…

That does not necessarily work, either. Bella is my only need – if I had been caring for my needs, I certainly would have been caring for her. I shouldn't have let this happen. I ran towards my house as soon as I felt the torture cease. I swung open the front doors and had to use all of my self-control to stop myself from – what do they call it nowadays? – breaking down.

I caught my breath as I noticed the house was in total disarray. The furniture was overthrown, the pictures broken. The vases that held flowers were scattered on the carpet. What had happened? I dared not call out anyone's name. It could only lead to more trouble. The door, thankfully, had shut inaudibly.

This was marvelous. Right when I need my family's help, they disappear. Wonderful. This is absolutely ravishing.

"Edward!"

I looked up to see Rosalie gripping the railing on the staircase like it was her last hope. She looked horrible – which takes a lot, considering she always takes much care to her appearance. I could see fresh bite marks on her skin. Her skin practically radiated the new marks as if they were a much desired accessory.

"Rosalie – what happened?" I managed to gasp out. She teetered down the steps and embraced me. "What's the matter?" I asked, returning the hug. It was devastating that vampires couldn't cry. Sometimes I think Rosalie would be a nicer one if she was able to. From what I could remember – and research – crying made you feel a hell of a lot better.

"Edward!" she cried out, unable to say much more than my name as of the moment. She pulled away awkwardly and stared at me through her cold golden eyes. "Werewolves… just – destroyed – everything," she heaved out. "Apparently… they thought we had Jacob," she managed to say rather quickly.

"What?" I gawked. "Couldn't they just smell it in here to tell that Jacob wasn't here?" I demanded. This wasn't fair – no, this wasn't right… "What about Masen?" I added, a tad fearful. What if Masen and Bella both died? I would probably stop living then and there…

Rosalie shook her blond head, and tried to smile. It wasn't working. "No, they thought we had covered up the smell." She was no longer in hysterics, and was gaining some control over her speech. "They had gotten a tab from someone that we were hiding him – they wouldn't say who – and assumed it to be correct. They raided the house, and when they didn't find him…"

"Are you taking out some details?" I asked conversationally, as if talking about the weather.

"Okay, well," Rosalie admitted, "we fought them, because we obviously didn't have him. This only seemed to anger them, and then they managed to disband us – don't look at me like that!" she hissed. "It's only temporarily… we thought it would be better if we looked for Jacob to help them. Just so nothing more than this happens, okay?" she snapped. As usual, Rosalie had some sort of temper.

"But what about the bite marks on your skin? And you look…" I shut my mouth as she sent me a silencing glare.

"It ends up that some vampires were in town, smelled us, and decided they wanted a piece of us at the same time!" she said in false enthusiasm, and then rolled her eyes dejectedly. "It was like fighting two at once, really – and I got a few bites here and there and I look like a total mess, you don't need to tell me that. And judging from _your _looks, you aren't faring much better."

"More vampires?" I questioned. "What? They weren't in the Volturi, then?" She shook her head, and then I added, "Jane took away Bella. She's going to kill her." I said, rather blandly. Rosalie's eyes widened at me. She brushed some of her yellow hair from her face and looked towards the ground, unsure of what to say.

Finally, she glanced up. "I'm sorry that this happened at the wrong time, Edward, I really am." I fidgeted a bit with my jacket, and she responded coolly, "Esme and Carlisle are out looking for Jacob; Emmett is in the other direction, looking for Jacob. Alice is currently looking after Masen – who wasn't injured at all, mind you – and Jasper is trying to fix up some of the furniture. So – uh – right now, all you have is me."

I sighed. Rosalie was pigheaded, and it appeared as if she was up for what was next. "I'll take what I can get, Rosalie," I nodded slightly. The corners of her mouth twisted up – it was the closest to a smile I had seen of her that day – and she asked, "So, what are we going to do?"

"I haven't figured anything out." I shook my head hotly, unprepared for this sudden twist in events. "Jane took Bella – but god knows where – and she's going to kill her. That's all the information I have right now," I gritted my teeth.

"Hm," Rosalie responded vaguely. She brushed some of the dirt from her face with the back of her hand and tilted her head slightly at me. "You have all the answers, Edward – come on. You could read her thoughts. I'm sure she was probably thinking something like, 'Oh, Bella – I'm going to take her to the airport and then send her off to Italy or something before I kill her and then return to the Volturi without having to make a spare trip. I can just tell them that she was killed off by Victoria – and avoid Aro's touch for a few days.' Something like that."

I stared at Rosalie. She pulled her eyebrows together, obviously confused. "You're a genius, Rosalie."

"Um, thank-you?" Rosalie replied. "What did I do, exactly?" I grabbed her by the arm and she suddenly understood. "Ah – okay – so you're going to the airport now… with me." Rosalie suddenly kept up to speed with me, and we hopped into my shiny silver Volvo.

"Here's to saving Bella," I said, starting the ignition on the road to rescue Bella.

**A/N: Here's another chapter for all of you guys to mull over. I'm kind of liking Rosalie's character, so she's becoming a bigger part in the story. Sorry if you don't particularly care for her – she's here to stay. And Masen WILL have his part sometime in the story. And bear in mind that this story is a tragedy, and not many tragedies have happy endings. (: More stuff will be explained next chapter – like what the vampires were. It ends up that Edward and Rosalie have a long amount of time to chat in the future. Anyway, 8000 views! You guys rock! And 139 reviews… I'm close to 150. So please, please, please review and I'll love you all forever and ever!**


	15. Speeding

I was speeding

I was speeding.

Speeding immensely reminded me of Bella. Her eyes always seemed to widen when she realized what speed I was going. I didn't realize that I had missed that one tiny aspect of her until I left for Seattle. I blinked a few times when I understood that I might never get to ride in a car with Bella again.

I might not even see her alive.

Rosalie kept glancing at me. "Say it, Rosalie. I can already read your mind," I growled. I gazed fixedly on my hands that were tightly gripped to the steering wheel. Rosalie tucked some of her hair behind her ear and sighed. "I don't have all the time in the world. We have to get to Seattle as quickly as possible, and I'm afraid that we don't have much time to do that," I added bitingly.

Rosalie wrinkled her nose. "Edward," she started tentatively, "I think you're over-reacting quite a bit." I nearly snapped her in half right there. Over-reacting? Who the hell does she think she is? My Bella is going to die and she claims I'm over-reacting?

"Don't start, Edward," she snapped, as if she had read my mind. "I don't need to be a mind-reader to understand what you are going through," she said, while adjusting one of her shoes. "But honestly – do you imagine Bella to be that weak, Edward?" she questioned.

Rosalie was cruel. What was she attempting to tell me? Was she trying to say that Bella would be fine without my help? "I don't," I answered immediately. "I just want her to be safe. What if I never see her again?" I glanced at the speedometer. One hundred twenty miles an hour and it felt like a snail's pace.

It was silent for a few moments. The red and orange hues were creeping over the sky. I wished time would just stop. Maybe I could reach Bella then. But every second seemed like forever and I wondered if I would catch her on time.

"I miss her, Rosalie," I pinched the bridge of my nose while keeping one hand on the wheel. "It's been so many times – our relationship has had so many difficult times. I hurt her, before, by leaving. And I thought she had died then." Rosalie's eyes widened. I scanned through her thoughts and sighed. "No – don't blame yourself. I shouldn't have left in the first place." 

"But I felt like my life was ending. Tearing Bella apart from me – it ruined every aspect of my life. When we were reunited, she was in love with Jacob – I knew it. But she chose me over him – and then when she wound up pregnant and I left again…" my voice cracked.

Rosalie stiffened in her seat. She tried to get a word in, but I cut her off artfully. "I didn't only hurt myself… I hurt her. It was my entire fault that all of this happened. But – I just – I don't want to live with any of the consequences." I finished.

"Edward – believe me, you aren't getting the worst consequence." Rosalie stated matter-of-factly, fishing through the glove-box for something. She found an album hidden behind a few stacks of CDs. She wiped the dust off of the cover, and opened it up. "Listen to me, Edward." I glanced over to her as she flipped through a few pages of Bella's album. "You'll never get the worst consequence." 

I was about to question her when she continued. "Don't you see – even if both of you die – you'll still be together?" she inquired bluntly. She stared at me through her light eyes that were framed with long, dark eyelashes. "Can't you see that?" she cried.

"Yes, but" –

"No, Edward." Rosalie shook her head. "You don't understand. You may not believe it, but you will get your redemption. In the end – after all is said and done – you will be with Bella. It doesn't matter if you are dead or alive – you'll be with her. Isn't that what matters, Edward? Being with the person that you love?" she asked, her voice suddenly going soft. "If it's not – then tell me – why are we going on this trip?"

Her words struck something inside of me. I cannot comprehend what it could have possibly been, but somehow… I felt didn't truly have the justification to respond to anything she said. "Thanks," I murmured, almost silently. She nodded and continued looking through the picture album.

"I love her, really," I finally said. "I want her to be my wife, Rosalie. Even if it happens to be the last thing I do – I will marry Bella," The words sounded ominous, even from my own point of view. I immediately regretted saying them. What if that did end up happening? What if I marry Bella and then we both end up dying?

"You'd better be careful how you phrase that," Rosalie replied, noticing how my words sounded somewhat threatening. She pursed her lips for a moment, and then tilted her head. "I'm surprised, a bit, actually. Have you no questions about what happened at our house?"

Immediately the wreck of the house flooded into my head, induced by Rosalie's thoughts. "I almost forgot," I muttered honestly. It was typical of Rosalie to put the spotlight on her after a while. I couldn't blame her – it was just Rosalie. "You explained it rather vaguely before."

"I didn't want to say too much," Rosalie admitted. "I was afraid some vampires might end up hearing. Some are still lurking around our parts – I can smell them," she hissed. "They totally raided our house. I don't know what started them – maybe a pesky newborn just decided to rampage the house. Get rid of any threats."

Something dawned on me. "Wait – Rosalie…" I started, but she didn't hear me. She continued on, "Anyway, they kept calling for some guy named Riley. I was thinking, 'Who the hell is Riley?' He's certainly not a well-known vampire and he's not from the Volturi. So he must have been a newborn," she concluded, apparently proud of herself for figuring this out. "Anyway, we killed off most of them but there were just too many of them!" Rosalie exhaled a ragged breath. "Some of them escaped." She furrowed her blond eyebrows. "I didn't want any of them to get away… they really should have stayed through the fight. Wimps," she hissed.

"Rosalie," I said slowly, "Riley – Bella sired him," I told her. "Don't – start – on - it," I growled. "It's not like she really meant anything by it."

Rosalie turned her head toward the window and looked out on the endless amounts of trees in the distance. "I just don't see why she has to go get one more guy to like her," she huffed. "First it's you – which is most likely the biggest surprise of them all, honestly, I didn't think you even had feelings," she said, mostly to get me riled up. It worked, even though I knew her tactic. I was about to make a rebuttal, but she hurried on. "And then it was Jacob – werewolf-boy – and now another vampire? She gets around, doesn't she?" Rosalie snapped enviously.

All the remarks Rosalie had made before hadn't had so much of a sting as this one. "What are you insinuating?" I questioned harshly, making a sharp turn on the road. She refrained from showing any visible emotions and continued gazing longingly out the window.

"I don't see why we couldn't have just run to Seattle," she said blankly, "It would have been so much faster than this," she complained, before examining her already perfect manicure.

"Rosalie, don't change the subject," I demanded an answer. "What were you implying?"

"You know what I was implying, Edward," she said hotly. "You can read my mind, remember? Besides, why the hell do you want me to say it? Does that make it better for you?" She was now staring at me with her cold expression.

"You're in a cranky mood," I jeered fervidly. "Fine, I'll drop the subject," I said, although I really had no intention of doing so. I was still gripping the wheel tightly. "But I won't _forget_ what you said." I emphasized the word 'forget' for dramatic purposes.

"I didn't _say_ anything," Rosalie responded quietly, examining her reflection in the sunshade's mirror. She returned her rejoinder with the exact emphasis as me. "And believe me, if I did – you would have _heard_ it." She whipped the sunshade back up.

If I put any more stress on the wheel, I was sure it would snap off. I exhaled.

I was still speeding.

**A/N: Yes. Short chapter. I'm so sorry. I just wanted to give this chapter to you to let you know I am still writing. Just lost a bit of inspiration there. The next chapter WILL BE BETTER, I promise.**


	16. Two Birds

Bella looked at the plane arriving with heavy eyes

Bella looked at the plane arriving with heavy eyes. Edward wasn't coming to save her, was he? She knew the answer already. He wouldn't come. What they had was fleeting, and as usual, she ruined it. Maybe he was trying to tell her to learn to fend for herself. He wouldn't always be there to save her.

What was she saying? Jane was just planting these lethal thoughts into her head. And she was allowing them to grow. She needed to stop – to stop thinking. She needed a plan. She smoothed her brow, hoping that the creasing line of worry between them would disappear.

The plane would be boarded with first class momentarily. Jane had enough money to fly first class, so that meant she had barely any time. She shifted in her seat and tucked wisps of her dark hair behind her ear. Jane was staring ahead, probably paying attention to Bella without looking too suspicious. The book she had been reading earlier she had finished, so it was tucked in her chair.

What was stopping her from just running away? Edward wasn't here. Bella's gaze flicked towards the window, where the skies were clouded and gray. The airplane was ready to be loaded in. She glanced towards Jane, whose lips were turned upwards sinisterly. Bella assumed she was going to say something threatening, even if there were people seated around them. Instead she just tugged on Bella's black jacket and jerked her head toward the airplane.

"We're going to be leaving for Italy in a matter of minutes! Isn't that exciting, Bella?" she grinned, her voice enthusiastic. Bella wanted to pull away from her powerful grasp.

**Bella's Point of View **

I wished Jane wasn't acting. I wish I could really be excited by what lay ahead.

But I'd be crazy if I was.

My mind began working as quickly as possible. Ideas took form in my head. I could excuse myself to the bathroom – of course, Jane would follow – but that would delay it, wouldn't it? And while she was acting, she couldn't flat out say that I couldn't go.

"I think I'm going to use the bathroom. You know how I hate the lavatories on planes," I smiled sweetly, using my full lips to my advantage. I looked for any evident shock on Jane's young face, but none was visible.

"I'll go with you," Jane nodded, looking towards the gate quickly. I stood up and walked towards a restroom sign. "You'd better be fast. And don't try anything reckless," she whispered. I ignored her warning and sped towards the bathroom.

"I'm just checking my makeup," I responded. "I'm not used to looking perfect all the time," I admitted through my gritted teeth. Jane furrowed her eyebrows and folded her arms over her chest. I would have done the same had I not been focused on what I was about to do.

I walked into the restroom and examined my unfamiliar reflection in the mirror. When did my complexion become so flawless? When did my thick lips turn seductive instead of innocent? When did my eyelashes grow longer and darker?

I didn't have any makeup on me, which was stupid. Jane must've noticed, because she edged towards the door. I gazed at the counter and rested my palms against it. I looked up towards my face and leaned in. My eyes were darkening. Not a good sign. I saw a teenager applying lip gloss out of my peripheral vision and eyed her neck.

No. I was not going to…

But her skin looked so white and I could just smell the coppery sweet scent of blood. I focused my eyes back on myself, and nearly winced when I realized Jane had been watching. She had an unattractive smirk plastered on her face. I wasn't resisting, she could tell.

I had to do something.

I could either let Jane win, or try to cultivate my ability – which I wasn't even sure what it was. I felt my skin's urge to break free. What did that mean? I walked into a stall despite Jane's even glare. I heard the footsteps of the teenager walk out, and suddenly Jane was in front of me.

"I told you not to try anything reckless," she hissed. "I guess I should have known you were going to try something stupid." Her fingernails dug into my forearms. I felt the slightest twinge of pain.

"Let – go – of – me," I snapped, aiming my foot to kick her in the shin. I knew too late it wasn't going to do anything. I still had some daring human reflexes. She laughed and dodged my kick easily. It banged against the stall and dented the gray walls.

Jane's face was edging toward my skin. My whole body was racing on some sort of adrenaline – was that even possible for vampires? – and I managed to snap my hand away. The back of my legs were pushed against the porcelain toilet. The stall was crammed.

I had to do something. My eyes flickered all over the bathroom while I tried to find a way out of there. "I didn't imagine I was going to kill you before we even got on the plane," Jane said breathily. "But I suppose it's better now than later."

She pulled her hand free and raked it against my stomach. The thin fabric of my shirt ripped and it felt searing for a few milliseconds. She pushed me farther, her hand gripping onto my jacket. I tried to slip it off, but it was impossible just using my shoulders.

I heard heels clicking along the tile of the bathroom floor. She paused at the stall next to ours and then went in. My sense of smell was killing me. When did I become so hungry? My senses were starting to dull because of my hunger.

"Give in, Bella," Jane whispered into my ear. "You don't have to listen to the Cullens. What do they know? They've moved from place to place year after year. If you became one of us… you would stay in the same place. You'd smell the blood – and you'd be able to taste it."

I cringed. No, I couldn't. It wasn't right. It wasn't _that_ appetizing. It was just warm, flowing human blood.

Who was I kidding?

I wanted it more than anything. The desire for blood was accumulating in my head. I saw myself throwing whomever against the wall and getting my fill. If I was going to die, at least I could have one last taste. It wouldn't harm anyone, would it?

No – of course it would. I'd be killing a person for absolutely no reason, just because of my unquenchable need.

"Come on Bella. It's just one girl…" her voice drifted persuasively. Her fingernails were digging into my own neck. She wasn't as short as I had thought – she could easily do this with her feet touching the tile. "You're not hurting anybody. Just do it, Bella. Do it."

I felt myself flailing about, trying to break free of her grasp. "No, no – no!" I croaked, whipping my arms around. My skin felt like it was loosening around myself. Air seemed to get into my lungs easier. My body lifted.

Did I just _die_?

No, no, no. That couldn't be possible. I could still move. But where was my body? I no longer felt Jane wrapped around me. And then I noticed that she had a brief expression of confusion on her face. I slipped past her.

I flew out of the restroom and down the escalators. I didn't see Jane following me. What was wrong with me? Nobody was noticing as I whooshed around them. I felt like I was a fly or something.

I was invisible.

I must have broken apart. I could feel all of my limbs, but they weren't together. I could still see, but it was a strange acuteness that I'd never experienced before. It was like looking through prescription glasses when you had good vision already.

Everything zoomed by. I was already in the parking lot. I just needed to find a way home. But what if the wind somehow moved me around and I couldn't get myself back together? I tried to assemble myself. It wasn't working. 

_Think harder, Bella._

Was that Edward's voice? Or was it my imagination, like before? I couldn't shake the sound of his voice from my head. I focused. And then I felt a presence behind me. Jane was looking around, aghast.

Obviously it was not the right time to go back together.

And then a smile lit up her face.

I looked to see what she was staring at. She was looking right through me to…

Edward!

My whole body began to shake. I could see myself again. Edward's eyebrows rose. I didn't even have to look back at Jane to know that she couldn't have been happier.

The phrase 'kill two birds with one stone' ran through my head. And I knew Jane was thinking the exact same thing.

**A/N: Sorry for making you guys wait forever for a new update! I tried to make this one interesting, ha. Please, please, please review. I swear I'll get the chapter done quicker if I get more reviews. Thanks for reading, too. I've had over 12,000 views! You guys are awesome. Sorry I haven't been the best author, making you guys wait and all.**


	17. Reassurance

**Alice's Point of View**

"Masen, what's the matter?" I cooed, snuggling the small baby boy in my arms. His screams pierced my sensitive ears and he wouldn't stop crying no matter how much I attempted to comfort him. "Everything is going to be okay, Masen." I rocked him in my arms, but it was fruitless.

I must not have been very reassuring, but what was to expect of me? I wasn't even convinced at all by my optimism. How was I supposed to be optimistic when everything seems to be going wrong? My expression must have looked downcast, for Masen screeched even louder. Who knew such a young baby could have such a loud cry?

Suddenly, my whole mind went blank. I wasn't in the nursery anymore.

"This is lucky of me." Who was that speaking? I tried to focus on the voice. It sounded young and like a girl. I started to see a few figures, but it was too blurry to identify. It wasn't a really familiar voice - I'd heard it before, but it certainly wasn't anyone from my coven. _Come on, think Alice, think_, I told myself. _Make that person come into focus..._

Jane.

The images in my head began to take shape and clarify. Bella was standing between a shocked Edward and a sneering Jane. And a head of yellow hair was right by Edward, who couldn't have been anyone but Rosalie. What was Rosalie doing there? Edward I could have expected, but Rosalie was a whole different matter.

Rosalie's jaw was locked. Her hands were balled into tiny fists. "It's not your lucky day, Jane," she snapped. "If you haven't noticed, you're outnumbered," she pointed out. It was true – there were three of them and only one Jane. "So I suggest you just leave without putting up a fight. Just so you know we will _not_ hesitate to kill you."

Jane laughed. The laugh was manic and cruel, which I guess was expected of someone who could cause immense pain with just a look in her eyes. "I believe you're going to have a hard time with that. You've already been through so much today, Rosalie. Do you really think you can put up with much more?"

Rosalie's eyes widened. "You sent the werewolves on us!" she accused, her voice edged with fury. "Why the hell – how did you get them to trust you?" Her voice was loud and shattering. Rosalie's hands went to her hair. She was so frustrated I wouldn't have been surprised if she actually did pull her hair out.

"That's irrelevant," Jane dismissed the subject with a wave of her small hand. She turned her head slightly and beamed. "Now, you can either let me have Bella, or you can get in the way and watch me kill _all three of you._" Her voice had taken on an intimidating turn. Nobody moved.

"You're going to kill us in a parking lot?" Bella questioned after a few moments of silence, motioning to the asphalt with her foot. "There are video cameras here. Somebody's going to notice if three people die mysteriously in front of the airport." Bella hadn't yet moved to be next to Edward or Rosalie. She was still standing in the middle.

"What can a stupid human do? Nothing," Jane glared at Bella, but the latter didn't even blink. Her knees didn't wobble and she didn't fall to the ground screaming like Jane was accustomed to. Jane scoffed, before setting her eyes on Edward. Edward shifted before the pain grew unbearable.

"No!" Bella shouted. She dove for Jane, Edward's howls somehow giving her adrenaline. Jane barely moved, despite Bella's strength. Jane tried to push her away.

"You'll have to try harder than that," Jane remarked with a snarl, her eyes still locked onto Edward. Her dark hair whipped into Bella's face, and Bella ripped it away.

"A little help, Rosalie?" Bella cried, casting a glance over her shoulder at vampire who was standing rather idly next to Edward. "There's more to life than just standing around and looking pretty," she added. Ouch.

Rosalie's lip curled. "Thanks, Bella," she responded acidly. Within a moment she had lunged for Jane and pushed her towards the ground. Edward's screams ceased. Jane looked up at Rosalie. Her red eyes seemed to examine her golden ones before the torture started again. Rosalie shriveled into fetal position. Her wails grew louder and Bella seemed surprised. Edward rushed over, his gaze never moving from Bella.

The image swirled and I realized that I was no longer holding Masen. I didn't drop him, did I? After a quick glance at the carpet, I realized that somebody else was in the room. I looked up with a questionable look on my face to see a concerned Jasper holding Masen.

I opened my mouth to question him, but he spoke first. "You were screaming, Alice," he told me, his brow creasing. "Did you have a vision?" He set Masen down in his crib, and it took me a moment to realize that Masen was no longer crying. His eyes were closed and he was breathing softly. I had the impulse to go over and kiss his forehead, but thought better of it. What if I woke him up? He'd start crying _again_.

"I was screaming?" I inquired skeptically. "You must've heard Masen. He was bawling." I scratched the back of my head and tried to smile. "Did you realize Rosalie wasn't here?" I asked and looked at my pale arms. Bite marks tinged my skin. I glanced up to see Jasper's reaction, even though it wasn't necessary. I already knew what he was going to say.

"What do you mean?" He ran his hand through his blond hair and raised an eyebrow. "She was supposed to be helping you out. That's what she told me. And I could sense your mood. Something _is _wrong." He rose up his palms in defense; as if it wasn't his fault he could read everyone's emotions.

I clicked my tongue amusedly. "Hah. She told me that she was helping _you_ out," I laughed, even though it wasn't funny. "She ran off with Edward" –

"What about Emmett?"

I knotted my eyebrows together. What the hell was he talking about? I searched his face, and he looked away, embarrassed. "Oh!" I cracked a silly grin and shook my head. "Not like that, you dolt! What's going through your mind?"

"Shut it," Jasper responded timidly. I laughed. Why did he always have to look so cute when he was embarrassed? He must have noticed my reaction because he cast me a slow smile.

"Anyway," I interrupted his lascivious smile and tilted my head as I said, "Rosalie went off with Edward to go save Bella. And Bella was just kinda at the front of the airport" –

"Kinda?" Jasper cut in, raising his eyebrows.

I pouted. "Shut up. I'm trying to inform you on what's going on and all you can do is make fun of how I talk! You're the one who asked," I pointed out. "So Bella _was_ at the front of the airport, but so was Jane. And Edward and Rosalie show up, and Jane is there thinking it's going to be all fun and games."

"Wait. Why is Jane even there?"

"Because she wants to be," I rolled my eyes. "Can you wait for like, two seconds? I'm getting there." I felt aggravated by his numerous questions, but immediately I felt a soothing sense of calmness engulf me. "Stop with that," I muttered. "I like to have my own feelings, thanks." But it was hard to say much more than that when everything felt a lot more relaxing.

"Okay. Go on," Jasper nodded, ignoring my remarks.

"So Rosalie is really upset, and she accuses Jane of being the one to send the werewolves on us. And it makes sense, doesn't it? She can distract the whole Cullen family so she can get away with kidnapping Bella" –

"It's not really kidnapping, seeing as Bella is physically older..."

"Jasper!" I exclaimed, exasperated. "Do you want to hear what happens or are you going to keep distracting me?" He lifted his hands like he didn't mean anything by it, and I shook my head, annoyed.

"So she takes Bella – whatever you want to call it; kidnapping, stealing, whatever – and no one can stop her. And then she starts torturing Edward, and Bella dives for her while making some witty remark for Rosalie to get off her ass and help her" – more waves of calmness wash over me – "and Rosalie does. But then Rosalie starts getting all of that pain that Jane can make and it's basically going around and around." I was shaking my head furiously, as if I didn't want to believe what I just saw. But I knew it was real. "What are we going to do?" I asked him, hoping he'd have the answer. I took a few steps toward him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I dug my head into his shoulder. I wasn't angry anymore. I was confused. I didn't know what to do and that was killing me.

His arms enveloped me. "I'm not sure," he said, but I could tell he was thinking it over. I didn't want to move an inch; it had been such a long time since I'd embraced him like this. He put his hand under my chin and lifted it up and locked eyes with me. "But we'll think of something," he whispered. He leaned in towards me and met my eager lips. I bit his bottom lip lightly before pulling away. He looked confused. It felt better to not be the only one.

"It's just – I mean – with Bella and Edward…" I trailed off uncertainly. What was stopping me? "It's like… they haven't really… I mean, why should I enjoy things that they might never get to do again?" It sounded stupid, the way I phrased it. "I don't want Bella and Edward to die without getting married," I said, even though their wedding should have been the last thing on my mind. I couldn't help but imagine the design of the dress as I spoke. The white gown would look perfect with her porcelain skin and it would be sparkly, just as she would be in the sun. It would be strapless to show off her round shoulders and soft neck. And it would give easy access for Edward's lips to brush her collarbone.

"Alice," Jasper's hands were now lightly touching my cold cheeks. "Bella and Edward are going to be alright." He was a lot better at reassuring people than I was. His voice was so convincing it was hard to be doubtful. I moved his hands to my waist and embraced him again. I nuzzled his shoulder with my head, withstanding the tears that would never flow. Humans were so lucky. They could let loose their emotions. Vampires couldn't.

Then again, Jasper had an advantage in a situation. He could make you feel what you didn't want to. I could only see what was going to happen, but I couldn't persuade anyone. It was somehow comforting, to be wrapped in his marble-like arms; to know that someone cared for me this much.

I could enjoy this moment so much more if there wasn't a bad situation at hand. I knew we had to do something. We had to go help them somehow. "Jasper, there's only one thing we can do," I said slowly. The words sounded funny coming from my lips. "We have to get rid of Jane." I looked up at him and at his eyes looking down at me through his blond eyelashes.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he grinned.

**A/N: Yikes. I'm hardly getting any reviews anymore! I got three for the last chapter and five for the chapter before that, even though I gave you guys three months to review. I'd really like to see more reviews, or else I'll assume that I'm such a wonderful writer that I left you all absolutely breathless and you couldn't even move your fingers to type up a few words. XD Haha. So please review 13,000+ views. Thank you guys! And the end is near, I'm afraid...  
**


	18. Happy

**Bella's Point of View**

"We can't fight here," I cried, looking from Edward to Rosalie to Jane quickly. "Humans aren't allowed to see this!" Nobody was listening to me, I unhappily found out. "Jane – you should know this better than anything. You're a member of the Volturi!" I learned that I wasn't convincing anyone to move. Rosalie's screeching yelp filled my ears, and I moved to cover them with my hands. Edward attempted to attack Jane without hurting Rosalie, who she happened to be using as some sort of a shield.

Everything felt like it was happening in slow motion. Rosalie thrashed about in Jane's grasp. What did Jane want to do with Rosalie, anyway? Rosalie didn't need this. She didn't even need to be here. Each moment that passed was more painful than the moment before. I wanted to close my eyes and disappear. It would be so easy to just run away from here. I knew I could do it, but there was no way in hell I was going to do it with Edward and Rosalie taking the hit for me.

I was just a burden, wasn't I?

Jane wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me. They would all go along living their lives, moving from place to place. I made them stay at Forks, in that dreary little town. How would I feel, watching the rain fall day after day? I could never feel the sunlight without risking my life. Edward and Rosalie and the rest of them already knew how to do this. I was new and inexperienced, as much as I hated to admit it.

Being a vampire was the one thing I had longed for. But now, I just wish I could be a human – a stubborn, clumsy, average human. It's strange how I had yearned for it - wanted it more than anything - but when it was taken away from me I wanted it back (almost more than anything).

I didn't even want to go on like this. Battle after battle. Every time I get close to happiness, it slips right through my fingers. Would I ever be happy again? I had a baby. I had Edward with me again. The Cullens were ready to let me live with them. These things should have brought happiness, not tragedy.

"Help, Bella!" Edward shouted, looking at me with a puzzled expression. I couldn't blame him. Why was I just standing around?

"_Help, Bella_!" Jane mocked with a luscious grin. Too much time had passed. I needed to think of something.

And right in front of my eyes, my _family_ was being put through incomparable pain for _me_. Rosalie, who at times I thought had hated me, was suffering because of me. And there was no way I was going to let Edward die for me.

No. I needed to stop this _now._

I felt a hard pressure surge throughout my body. My jaw clenched. The wind blew my hair out of my face, giving me a clear view of the scene. Screams echoed into my ears. I extended my body in a dive. The wind whipped by me as I cut through the air and landed right next to Jane.

"They're not your opponent," I declared. Jane spared a glance in my direction, her thoughts straying from Rosalie. Edward tugged Rosalie away in that moment and she trembled in his arms. "You're here for me, aren't you?" Jane looked at me, a little snarl playing upon her lips.

"I attack what gets in my way," Jane brushed off any dust on her clothes and cocked her head. I thought she was going to say more. And then I was tackled viciously to the asphalt. Jane clawed at my face. I cringed and tried to grab hold of her wrists.

She moved them away before I could.

"You're not too smart," she remarked, her red eyes radiating. She swiped at my clothes, sending a button from my jacket flying underneath a red SUV. She laughed. I took this moment to my advantage and I finally caught hold of her wrists. I rolled her over and pinned her to the ground. Now what was I supposed to do? To hold her down I had to use both of my hands, so all I had were my legs to use. And that wasn't going to do much good. And calling for help or risking a glance at Edward would probably result in Jane breaking free. I couldn't give her any advantage.

I kneed her in the groin. I assumed it wasn't going to be very effective, but I figured it would startle her for a few moments and it would buy me enough time to think of something else.

Just as I had thought, Jane was distracted. "Edward, help!" I exclaimed, stealing a glance towards where he was standing. Except he wasn't there. Confused, I turned back to Jane, whose lip was curled and eyes were furious slits. I released her hands on accident and she threw them on my back and ripped across.

I gasped, and then shut my mouth. This was nothing compared to the pain the others must have felt. I wanted to win this, so I had to fight. My hands, now free, raked across her pretty little face. I felt the urge to slap her hard, but I had no idea why. I just wanted to rip, to tear, to kill her for all of these stupid, tragic things that happened to me. I knew she wasn't to blame for all of them, but I needed to blame someone.

By this point, my thoughts were fragments and made no sense whatsoever. I just wanted to kill her. Rake, claw, scrape, scratch. I felt like a monster that had been locked in a closet for far too long. I bit her, my venom traveling throughout her veins like blood. She wasn't even putting up a fight anymore. She lay limp on the ground, her eyes closed. Vampires couldn't sleep, so it wasn't like she was knocked unconscious or anything like that.

And just as I relaxed, she threw herself at me and dug her fingers through my skin. "Did you – really think – that I was finished?" she asked, as if I was stupid. I leaned my head towards her and sunk my teeth into her shoulder. Her nails still came across furious and ferocious, but they were starting to come less strategically. It was if she was just swiping for the sake of swiping.

"You _are_ finished, Jane," I clarified, sending a kick at her. It was a little harder than I had expected – I had just wanted to throw her off of me – but she ended up in the air for a second before rolling across the asphalt. My eyes widened. Was she still alive? She had to be. You can't kill a vampire without burning them or somehow trashing their body parts. I crawled over to her on my hands and knees to examine.

I was ready to bite her again. I knew she wouldn't be strong enough to put up any more of a fight. But I felt strong arms hoist me up from the ground. I turned around so quickly that my dark hair batted Edward in the face. "Bella, you don't need to kill her," he told me softly.

"She deserves it," I spat, glancing back at her body to make sure she hadn't tried to come up behind me and attack. Rosalie lifted her up, but bit in her arm until she found her weak enough not to try to torture her. I looked back at Edward, who was shaking his head slowly, his forehead in his palm. What was with him? "She was going to kill me, Edward." I added evenly, on the off chance that he didn't understand this. I bit my lip out of habit.

"I have no doubt that she deserves to be killed," Edward said, looking back up at me with his dark eyes. I should have felt relieved about this, but I wasn't. I folded my arms across my ribs and waited impatiently for him to finish. "But I don't believe it's a good idea to kill her in the parking lot of the airport. They do have video cameras, you realize."

I felt a grin coming on, and although I tried to bite it back I couldn't stop it from spreading across my face. "Yeah, I get it," I nodded. "Well, most of it anyway. How are we going to get Jane away from here?" I scratched my head and then noticed Jasper and Alice standing by airport doors, behind Edward. "When did they get here?" And then I thought of a better question. "Why weren't any of you guys helping me fight off Jane?"

"She's going on the next flight," Edward said, a lock of hair falling into his face and covering his left eye. "Alice and Jasper got here, oh, two minutes ago? And Rosalie was about to fall, and I could sense Alice and Jasper coming around." I stood on my tip-toes and brushed the wisps of hair away from his eyes. He smiled crookedly.

"Weren't you worried?" I asked with my voice dropping to a whisper. "About me, I mean." I fell back onto my flat feet and stared up at him. His crooked smile still was able to make my knees waver and I still felt a little bit more excited when I saw it. I didn't have the obvious blush or thumping heart, but I could sense that he could still tell.

His arms wrapped around my waist and he brought his face closer to mine. "Of course I was worried," he said. It frightened me about how deeply he was looking into my eyes. I felt like he could see right through them. I wouldn't doubt if he could. "I was going to do something stupid if I stayed around. Jane would have something to distract you with, and I wouldn't doubt that you would stop trying to fight her if I was being tormented with her ability."

Our chests were touching by now, and I felt a fluttering feeling fly throughout my body. I took in everything he said in some sort of a dreamy way and I found myself speaking again. "Everything is going to be alright, isn't it?" I asked, my eyes automatically focusing on Edward's lips. "We're all going to be alright."

"Bella, I assure you," he started, his lips brushing mine, "everything is going to be just fine." And as his lips met mine eagerly, I couldn't do anything but believe him. My eyelashes quivered open for a few moments before I let them close. I was going to raise Masen with his father. I was going to get married. I was going to live. I was happy.

And as we both pulled away, I would have bet anything that Edward was feeling the same way.

**A/N: This is the last chapter. Thank you ALL for reading and reviewing. I had 14,000 views for this story, which is more than I could have ever expected. And I may or may not write an epilogue, it really depends on what the **_**reviewers**_** would like. Thank you all for reading this throughout everything, I know I haven't updated as religiously as you would have liked. Thank you guys so much. :)**


End file.
